Entre el orgullo y la renuencia
by ninnae
Summary: Compartieron la cama y el deseo por su cuerpo, sin embargo esto solo les has traído problemas. Saga ama a Shaka, se ha dado cuenta al pasar la noche junto a él, pero este lo rechaza cruelmente por su orgullo, pero esto solo le traerá dolor y arrepentimiento si no es capaz de ver lo que guarda su corazón. UA
1. Entre tus sábanas

**Entre el orgullo y la renuencia**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Una historia que tenía pendiente desde "Vacaciones al estilo griego", es más o menos lo que pasa entre Shaka y Saga. Espero puedan tenerme paciencia, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, así que todavia no estoy muy familiarizada con las personalidades, es solo por sí estas no son las más acordes, trataré de ceñirme lo más posible a sus caracteres, aunque no aseguro nada.**

 **Al final de este capítulo hay lemon, por si no quieren leerlo.**

 **Por último esta historia será un multichapter, espero que no muy largo. Además iré actualizando semanalmente todos los martes.  
**

 **Solo eso, Saludos!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Entre tus sábanas.**

La familia de Saga estaba viviendo muchos cambios, el noviazgo de Milo, el futuro matrimonio de su gemelo Kanon y ahora su empresa que estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos, pero eso también implicaba mucho trabajo extra y poco tiempo para sí mismo. Y también estaba el hecho de que se acercaba el sexto aniversario de su empresa de inmobiliaria y reconstrucción, pensar que todo comenzó con un pequeño proyecto de remodelación de casas de valor histórico en la ciudad de Atenas; como arquitecto una de las cosas que más amaba era reconstruir el patrimonio de su país de origen, no por nada su especialidad se basaba en temática de construcción con estilo neoclásico y romántico, habían muchas más casas con este tipo de valor en la ciudad de lo que muchos se imaginaban, aunque eso solo fue el comienzo, la reconstrucción era una cosa, pero también estaba el crear nuevas cosas, y eran esa ideas innovadoras las que finalmente habían llevado a "Castor y Pólux Inmobiliaria" a la cima, aunque tampoco lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de cierto rubio fastidioso y sarcástico.

—¿Saga terminaste de revisar los nuevos proyectos? —Shaka entró de manera despreocupada y con semblante sereno al despacho del gemelo quien solo movió la cabeza ante la familiaridad del rubio, desde hacía mucho tiempo que este no tocaba la puerta de su oficina, simplemente entraba sin el menor tapujo.

—Ya casi, solo faltan algunos permisos de la alcaldía de Atenas y todo estará listo para que comiencen los trabajos.

—Muy bien, también te aviso que los preparativos de la fiesta de aniversario ya están listos, todos los empleados están invitados, la ceremonia de se realizará en un ala privada del Hotel Grande Bretaña, el ala oeste estará disponible, como la fiesta durará toda la noche también se incluyeron habitaciones en el presupuesto para los invitados que deseen descansar.

—¿Porque tengo la impresión que esto saldrá un ojo de la cara? —se quejó Saga

Shaka simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería lo mejor para este año. Además viene todo incluido, la preparación de la fiesta, la música, la comida y todo lo que puedas desear, así que por el servicio no deberías tener quejas.

—Como siempre tan eficiente Shaka —se burló Saga, como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza producto de una carpeta cercana.

—Deja de burlarte de mí y termina tu trabajo, por un día quiero irme a la hora que corresponde —Shaka se dio media vuelta antes de que Saga pudiese pronunciar palabra.

Saga quedó con una sonrisa satisfecha, hacer enojar a Shaka tenía sus méritos, siempre le costaba bastantes esfuerzos, pero tenía un motivo para aquello, le encantaba la manera en como los ojos de Shaka se volvían más vivaces cuando lo enfrentaba y como mordía sus labios en una actitud intentando controlarse para no soltar una sarta de groserías, en otras palabras amaba verlo molesto.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shaka fue directamente a la sala de descanso, necesitaba con urgencia un café para poder calmarse y no querer asesinar a Saga, había estado burlándose de él durante toda la semana, y aunque esa pequeña broma no era nada comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrado a afrontar si terminó agobiándolo después de tanto trabajo y el poco sueño que había logrado conciliar, estaba por cruzar su preciado limite y sabía que eso es lo que deseaba el gemelo.

—Te ves distraído Shaka —el de nacionalidad india se sobresaltó ante la voz.

—Dohko no me asustes de esa manera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chino con una sonrisa en el rostro, es solo que te veías extraño.

—No supongo que es mi culpa, no debería distraerme en el trabajo.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—Puede ser —suspiró Shaka—. Si estás aquí es porque Saga te llamó para una asesoría o me equivoco.

—Bien informado como siempre —el de cabellos castaños se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

—Bueno tú y Shion son las únicas personas en las que Saga confía, ambos fueron sus tutores mientras estuvo en la carrera de arquitectura, él valora su opinión como las de nadie más.

—También la tuya Shaka, sino no te tendría a su lado.

Shaka simplemente negó, Saga a su parecer lo tenía como alguien de confianza en su empresa, pero sentía que jamás lo tomaba en serio, hasta ahora solo habían sido juegos.

—No creo que sea del todo así.

Dohko miró extrañado a Shaka por su respuesta, pero decidió no indagar.

—Uno nunca sabe —después de eso Dohko desapareció dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga debía admitir que la semana había pasado más rápido de lo que él hubiese esperado, el gran día del aniversario de la empresa llegó para disgusto de él, no es que no valorara el éxito de su empeño, es solo que no gustaba mucho de las grandes aglomeraciones. Para colmo en esta ocasión por primera vez no contaría con el apoyo de sus familiares. Su madre y su abuela porque se habían ido a visitar a unos familiares en la Isla de Corfú, sus tíos andaban justamente ese día en una fiesta similar de la firma de abogado de Kardia. Y qué decir de Mu y Kanon, el tonto de su gemelo prácticamente secuestro al pobre joven llevándoselo lejos de Grecia apelando al hecho de que todavía estaban de vacaciones, hasta ahora él aún no tenía ni idea de a donde fue a parar su hermano, y Milo, bueno él siempre odio esos eventos y con ese francés a su lado en esos momentos no lo quedaba mucho por insistir.

—Tienes cara de ser una persona desgraciada —comentó Shaka mientras entraba por última vez a la oficina ese día, la hora de salida ya estaba muy próxima y debía dejarle las últimas instrucciones a Saga.

—Ni que lo digas, estaré solo en ese infierno.

Shaka frunció el ceño. —Y yo que soy, una estatua.

Saga rodó los ojos, solo por esos momentos debía apelar a la habitual serenidad del rubio.

—No lo digo por ti, sino por mi familia.

—¿Te molesta que no vengan?

—No, solo me causa algo de extrañez.

—Solo intenta disfrutar un poco —sonrió Shaka como pocas veces.

Saga le asintió sonriente también. —Lo haré.

—Bien, tampoco olvides comportarte, habrá muchas personas, así que no hagas tonterías —exclamó Shaka estaba vez con seriedad plasmada en su voz.

Saga suspiró, su relación con Shaka era mucho más voluble que su propio yo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A Shaka le costó pronunciar palabra cuando vio a un Saga enfundado en un elegante terno negro, el gemelo en raras ocasiones se vestía con esa formalidad, su estilo común era más bien despreocupado y casual, y es por eso que verlo de esa manera hizo que el deseo escondido que siempre había sentido por el gemelo se atizara, y como no hacerlo cuando parecía un verdadero Dios griego con sus largos cabellos azulados atados en una fluida coleta y con aquel traje que le quedaba como un guante, remarcando claramente el bien trabajado cuerpo del griego. Le gustaba Saga, eso era un hecho, pero jamás se lo diría, pues sería lo mismo que cometer suicidio y al final de cuentas él también tenía su orgullo.

—Pareces embobado ¿Tan enamorado estás de mí? —bromeó Saga a un distraído Shaka, quien iba enfundando en un traje muy similar, pero de color gris.

—No digas estupideces —reaccionó con agresividad el rubio.

Saga sonrió socarronamente. —Suéltate un poco Shaka, es una celebración deja tus preocupaciones de lado por algunas horas —antes de marcharse a recibir a sus primeros invitados Saga palmeó el hombro de Shaka.

Cuando el gemelo se hubo marchado de su rango de visión Shaka soltó en un respiro toda la tensión acumulada.

—Un día de estos vas a matarme con tus actitudes.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Si sigues bebiendo así te colocarás ebrio —pronunció Shaka, mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano a Saga. Este le frunció el ceño en forma de desacuerdo.

—No seas aguafiestas Shaka.

—Lo hago por tu bien —declaró tajante el de cabellos rubios. Saga intentó quitarle la copa, pero para evitar que el gemelo se la tomara Shaka se la bebió de un solo trago. Saga bufó y se alejó del proveniente de la India, nuevamente se encaminó a la barra libre para poder pedir un nuevo trago, cuando estuvo servido nuevamente Shaka se sentó a su lado y repitió su acción.

—¿Por qué volviste a hacer eso? —dijo Saga con leve molestia.

—Ya te dije, no sigas bebiendo eres poco tolerante al alcohol.

—¿Yo soy el que tiene poca tolerancia al alcohol?, si eso es así tu eres peor que yo, te has bebido al menos dos vasos de whisky casi puro, debes estar demasiado mareado.

Shaka desvió la mirada, pero las mejillas ligeramente rojas lo delatan.

Saga rio ante la imagen tan cautivadora de su compañero, en verdad le parecía encantador.

—Tal parece que tu temperatura corporal subió un par de grados querido Shaka.

—Idiota —murmuró este a la vez que intentaba levantarse del asiento donde se había posicionado, fueron solo unos segundos, pero entre una mirada y un pestañeo Shaka perdió la noción del espacio y se tambaleó de cara hacia el suelo, más nunca sintió el golpe contra su cuerpo, Saga lo atajó sosteniéndolo de la cintura y acercándolo a la altura de su pecho.

El rubio sintió la cercanía del gemelo y solo atinó a sonrojarse.

—Gracias Saga.

El gemelo no supo si fue producto del alcohol, la seductora imagen de Shaka sonrojado o lo que sentía por el chico, pero no pudo evitar seguir un impulso que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con un primer movimiento voraz Saga se apoderó de los labios del rubio, quien petrificado poco y nada creía lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo no se sentía del todo consciente y con las fuerzas para negarse, y no es como si quisiera negarse en una primera instancia, se dejó llevar por el contacto, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del gemelo mientras este pasaba con mayor firmeza uno de sus brazos por su cintura, y con la otra repartía mimos por la espalda del menor.

—Vamos a otro lugar —exclamó Saga con la voz ronca y nublada entre el deseo y el alcohol que ya comenzaba a hacerle mayor efecto.

—Las habitaciones —fue lo primero que se le vino a Shaka a la mente, mientras era presa de las suaves caricias propiciadas por Saga en su espalda. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?, en esos momentos a ninguno de los dos le importaba, por primera vez se estaban dejando llevar por sus deseos puros y lo que sentía su corazón.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la parte privada de las habitaciones reservada para el evento, Saga agradecía mentalmente la idea de Shaka de incluirlas en el presupuesto.

La habitación era de decoración sencilla blanca casi en su totalidad, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, poco y nada Shaka y Saga se percataron de lo que había a su alrededor, estaban más concentrados en las caricias y besos que comenzaron compartir. Saga metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Shaka, el rubio se dejó hacer y suspiró por los toques. Como respuesta el menor se pegó más al cuerpo del heleno, poco a poco las caricias y los hambrientos besos dieron paso a la desnudez y los roces de sus cuerpos, la pasión encendía sus sentidos y los hacia caer en el pecado del deseo, sin siquiera imaginárselo estaban entregándose a los sentimientos de su corazón, no era solo la belleza del uno y el otro lo que los atraía, sino el amor que los conectaba a ambos. Gemidos, toques, suspiros, Saga tocaba a Shaka con devoción y el rubio se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo trabajado del griego, no pasó mucho antes de culminaran el acto con Saga penetrando con vehemencia al más joven, entre embestidas, agitadas respiraciones, cuerpos sudorosos y besos febriles, sus cabellos desparramados uniéndose en una cascada de azul y amarillo, aquella noche sin pensarlo y sin declararse se unieron en el más antiguo acto de amor. Saga se derramó con una última estocada dentro el rubio para después con sus manos estimular el miembro enhiesto de este y llevarlo hasta el clímax. A esas alturas poco y nada quedaba del alcohol en sus venas y solo estaba presente la pasión que ambos habían compartido. Pero fue ahí, estando con la respiración ya más acompasada, con más perspectiva y con su libido y mente fría que Shaka se había percatado de la realidad de lo que había hecho, se había acostado con Saga, su molesto y guapo jefe, aquel con quien sarcásticos comentarios siempre apartaba, ¡eso no podía estar pasando!

* * *

 **Gracias a Chaos Diamond por animarme a escribir de esta pareja.  
**


	2. Palabras rotas

**Capítulo 2: Palabras rotas**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Lo siento!, de verdad, no tengo motivo para no haber subido el capítulo antes, la verdad es que estuve muy distraída y lo olvide :P, tenía el capítulo listo y es por eso que no tengo perdón.**

 **En fin espero que le agrade :)**

* * *

Saga quería sonreír, de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por Shaka y el haber pasado aquella noche con él le había abierto los ojos mostrándole lo importante que era para él, cada roce, cada beso y caricia hacían latir su corazón hasta un punto insospechado, no quería declarar del todo su amor, pero mentalmente sabía que eso era.

—Shaka yo… —Saga quiso colocar una sonrisa mientras hablaba, pero fue cortado de tajo por Shaka.

—Esto fue un error —dijo fríamente el rubio desviando la mirada, no deseaba ver los dolidos ojos de Saga.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nos dejamos llevar por el alcohol y la satisfacción de las caricias, el deseo se interpuso, esto específicamente era lo que no quería, trabajamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo como para entorpecer nuestra relación con algo como esto. Nunca debió pasar —exclamó Shaka a la vez que se levantaba con dificultad de la cama y recogía su pantalón que era la prenda más cercana.

Saga se quedó mudo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿hablaba en serio?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Saga con el ceño fruncido y con la molestia creciendo en él.

—Muy en serio —contestó Shaka glacial intentando esconder su pesar—. No vuelvas a tocar el tema, esto nunca pasó —informó Shaka mientras recorría la habitación y se colocaba sus prendas restantes. Cuando acabó le dio una última mirada al gemelo y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte Saga con enojo golpeó el colchón con toda su fuerza mientras rechinaba furiosamente sus dientes en frustración, no sabía si molestarse o llorar de desilución por lo que el rubio había hecho.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shaka salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel cuarto, ¡dioses! Cuanta fuerza de voluntad le había costado protagonizar aquella escena, pero es que no podía involucrarse de esa manera con Saga, por más atractivo que lo considerara y el creciente cariño que había desarrollado todos esos años por él, la relación laboral que tenían no podía dañarla con nada, no le convendría a ninguno de los dos. Le dolió la mirada de Saga, lo sabía enojado, pero solo esperaba que con el transcurso de la noche y el descanso todo volviese a la normalidad, al menos es lo que le pidió y por su parte se encargaría de cumplir el trato, de ahora en más nada había sucedido entre ambos.

Shaka por todos los medios intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que lo ocurrido con Saga había sido un error, pero recordaba grabado a fuego cada una de los besos y caricias del griego. Tanto así que el sueño le jugó una mala pasada aquel resto de la noche que quedaba mientras estaba recostado en su cama, dándole muchos problemas sus lascivos pensamientos en cierto lugar delicado, con renuencia debió masturbarse para poder bajar el calor de sus deseos, pero con lo que no contó fue que nuevamente llegaron las eróticas escenas vividas hace pocas horas con el gemelo, finalmente terminó corriéndose entre medios de gemidos y pronunciado el nombre de Saga.

Para el rubio el fin de semana que se avecinaba después de la fiesta fue a la vez un alivio y una tortura. No quería encontrarse con Saga todavía y por eso agradecía aquellos días de descanso, pero también tenía cierta ansiedad de saber si la relación de ambos cambiaria en algo producto de lo que habían compartido. Definitivamente iba a ser el fin de semana más largo que nunca hubiese vivido.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga estaba decidido a no dejar en el olvido la noche vivida con Shaka, el fin de semana había sido arduo pensando en una forma delicada para poder dirigirse a él, pero al final optó por ser directo y tomar el riesgo de confesarse. Es por eso que al verlo llegar el lunes siguiente literalmente los arrastró y los encerró a ambos en la oficina.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Saga?! —exclamó molesto Shaka.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo seriamente el gemelo con mirada penetrante.

Shaka rehuyó inmediatamente la mirada del heleno.

—Ya te lo dejé claro ese día, yo…

—Te amo Shaka —dijo a bocajarro Saga, Shaka parpadeó sorprendido, pero mantuvo el silencio abrumador que se había formado después de que Saga se confesase—. No dirás nada —pronunció el gemelo con duda.

—Debes estar confundido —habló Shaka—, tu no…

—No lo estoy, aquella noche que pasamos juntos me aclaro todo, yo…

Shaka recordó con claridad cada parte de esa noche, pero por su mente solo unas palabras tenían mayor fuerza, equivocación, amistad perdida, y en lo más oculto miedo y orgullo, no podía aceptar lo que sentía, debía callar lo que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

—Como te dije fue un error —la mirada de Shaka cambio súbitamente, Saga se sobresaltó por esto—, no significó nada para mí, solo un revolcón, no confundas nuestra relación, lo único que harás es arruinar todo.

Saga sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, se volteó y se alejó de Shaka, no pronunció nada más acerca del tema.

—Puedes retirarte Shaka —las palabras de Saga fueron heladas, Shaka se estremeció, sintió que algo había pasado, y no era para nada bueno, quizás se equivocó en tomar aquella postura, pero no le quedaba otra salida, debían mantener todo en orden si querían sacar el negocio a flote, algo sentimental podría arruinarlo todo, eso sin contar que tal vez Saga no fuera del todo sincero. Más Shaka se cuestionaba esto internamente, sin saber a quién creer, al griego que había rechazado tan duramente o a su testaruda y orgullosa mente.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga se sentía quebrado, el rechazo de Shaka le había conmocionado mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. Aquel día fue largo, apenas le dirigió el habla al resto del mundo durante las horas de trabajo, mucho menos a Shaka, quien llegaba con reportes y uno que otro asunto que tratar, todo lo que le contestaba eran monosílabos. Aquel día decidió salir más temprano sin avisar a nadie, necesitaba distraerse, no quería ver a Shaka y sentía como su corazón latía con dolor, como él había dicho lo suyo fue solo un acostón y nada más. Caminó por algunas horas intentando despejar su mente, no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que anocheció. Tomar un trago no le caería mal para pasar las penas, podía tener poca tolerancia a alcohol, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Después de unos quince minutos de caminar encontró un bar escondido lejos de la parte más comercial de la ciudad, se veía como un sitio tranquilo a pesar de su ubicación, con desgano entro al lugar y pidió una botella de ron. El sitio poseía una baja iluminación y música tranquila, las personas conversaban amenamente y él era la única alma solitaria en ese lugar, cuando ya se hubo bebido más de media botella de ron la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas le propinó un escalofrió.

—Es extraño encontrarte en un lugar como este después de tanto tiempo Saga.

La voz la reconocía, pero jamás creyó volver a verlo, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shaka presentía que todo empeoraría, la actitud de Saga lo dejó desconcertado, jamás pensó que se tomaría tan mal sus palabras, es verdad que fueron crueles, pero el griego siempre había sido alguien fuerte.

Quizás a la mañana siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad. El rubio por ese día lleno de palabras rotas y actitudes vacilantes decidió descansar y esperar que las horas pudiesen calmar al heleno.

A la mañana siguiente como cada día llegó a la hora a su trabajo, pero lo que no esperó es que Saga aún no hubiese hecho acto de presencia en el mismo horario, sino que varias horas después, aquello lo extrañó siendo Saga tan responsable en ese sentido, sin embargo intentó no tomarle mayor importancia; aquel día la actitud de Saga también fue taciturna y fría, en especial con su persona, decir que no le dolió la indiferencia sería mentir, pero quizás si esperaba un poco más todo se calmaría.

Lo intentó, esperó, pero… Saga seguía llegando tarde, apenas le dirigía la palabra, solo si era realmente importante; ya no había cercanía, ni bromas sarcásticas ni adulaciones descolocadas que a pesar de que lo colocaban en jaque y enojaban constantemente una parte de ellas le agradaban. Ahora no había nada, solo una relación laboral, justo como él lo quería. Ahora comenzaba arrepentirse de sus palabras y decisión. Dos semanas pasaron y su corazón dolía, las cosas no habían cambiado, al menos hasta una mañana en la que Saga llegó inesperadamente a la hora que antes usualmente se presentaba, y no llegaba solo, sino que en compañía de un apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños, se veía que poseían mucha confianza, pero lo que no se esperó es que el desconocido besara con dulzura a Saga en los labios. Esa imagen lo hizo hervir en celos, pero cuando Saga respondió con cariño se quebró ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que leen, y en especial a Chaos, espero que te siga gustando la historia.**


	3. No puedo seguir negándolo

**Capítulo 3: No puedo seguir negándolo**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Ok, aquí estoy en martes como prometí, espero les guste la continuación, nos leemos hasta el proximo martes.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la escena que había presenciado a la entrada de la empresa, pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ver a Saga con otra persona estaba matándolo, y es que no podía creer que fuese tan fácilmente reemplazable, hace solo unas semanas Saga le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora se iba a brazos de otro, es cierto que él negó cualquier posibilidad de una relación futura, pero aun así…

—Shaka hace media hora que te pedí los presupuestos de la casa Holsen.

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz pesada de Saga, hacía varios días que no escuchaba más de una frase de sus labios y ahora lo hacía con tono monótono y sin importancia. Una vez más volvió a estremecerse, quería al antiguo Saga aquel que lo miraba con confianza hasta cariño, aquel que le hacía bromas pesadas solo para exasperarlo, no a esta copia y cascara vacía de la persona que tanto le había tocado el corazón.

—Lo siento… me distraje —pronunció quedamente Shaka mientras le extendía una carpeta que tenía en su mano.

—Que no vuelva a pasar, venimos a trabajar no a jugar.

Shaka chirrió los dientes, Saga nunca se había quejado de su trabajo, en definitiva ese no era el gemelo que él conocía, del que estaba…, sus pensamientos cesaron de pronto, esa es una de las muchas cosas que no quería admitir y que ahora estaban haciéndolo sufrir, se había enamorado de Saga y por miedo y orgullo lo había rechazado.

Ahora todo parecía de cabeza, se sentía lejos del gemelo, poco a poco un abismo se habría paso entre ellos dos y un hombre desconocido de aspecto atractivo estaba apartando a Saga de su lado, debía evitar que la distancia se hiciera más grande, quería recuperar el cariño del griego a como diera lugar.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La primera tarea sería investigar que estaba sucediendo con el gemelo, averiguar quién era aquel hombre y delinear que peligro significaba para él y su relación con Saga. Quería tener consciencia de cuanto había dañado su relación con el gemelo al pronunciar tan necias palabras. Lo observó por horas, su actitud, sus palabras, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar, al menos en lo laboral, su semblante se había vuelto demasiado serio para su gusto, ya no portaba su sonrisa jovial y hasta en ocasiones despreocupada. En el trabajo nada conseguiría, pero por fuera no tenía una manera clara de poder saber las acciones de Saga, jamás trazó una relación directa con los familiares o el círculo más cercano de Saga, siempre con la excusa de que debía mantenerse todo en un plano profesional, y como consecuencia ahora desconocía por completo con quienes se veía o interactuaba el griego, y el saberse fuera de su mundo solo lo hacía más desdichado.

—Te ves incluso peor que la última vez que estuve aquí —Shaka siguió la dirección de la voz, Dohko estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de la sala de archivos, lo veía con semblante serio.

—¿Estás de nuevo por una asesoría Dohko?

—Tengo más funciones que solo asesorías Shaka, y solo estás evadiendo mi pregunta.

—Estoy bien Dohko, quizás solo un poco cansado.

—Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con un desganado y taciturno griego de cabellos azules.

Shaka se sobresaltó a la insinuación, cosa de la que Dohko se percató, pero el rubio disimuló lo mejor posible.

—Nada de eso.

—Yo diría todo lo contrario, por tu actitud y la de Saga es obvio que algo pasó, lo suficientemente grave como para que se perdiera la comunicación entre ustedes dos.

Shaka frunció el ceño, no le gustaba verse descubierto, pero Dohko siempre era capaz de leerlo abiertamente, tal parecía ser un don que poseía.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Solo te diré que se parece a la ocasión en la que comencé mi relación con Shion; reconozco el rostro de Saga, pues por mucho tiempo yo estuve de la misma manera.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?, pues ambos están juntos.

—Shaka lo primero que debes hacer es aceptar tus sentimientos.

Shaka no dijo nada, sabía a lo que se refería el chino, pero le era complicado, siempre había mantenido una prudente distancia entre el trabajo y la vida personal, pero…

—Shion… ¿pasó por lo mismo?

—Diría que era más cabeza dura que tú.

Shaka suspiró. —Tú siempre has sabido lo que siento por Saga ¿cierto?

—Se te nota demasiado, a ambos de hecho.

Shaka sentía la presión de sus emociones apresadas en su corazón y la dura verdad de haber pronunciado aquellas crueles palabras que lo alejaron de Saga, sin quererlo gotas cristalinas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos. Dohko a sabiendas del dolor que el rubio debía sentir solo atinó a abrazarlo para consolarlo, se conocían desde hacía muchos años, pero jamás había visto aquel semblante de dolor en el joven.

—Arruine todo con Saga, yo… —Shaka estaba dejando salir todo lo que sentía entre las lágrimas y la respiración irregular.

—Todo tiene una solución y Saga te quiere, él…

—Él tiene a otra persona —dijo Shaka con aún más dolor—, lo vi besándose con él.

Dohko frunció el ceño, se le hacía un poco raro viniendo de Saga, pero quizás debía averiguar un poco más antes de sacar conclusiones, aunque el gemelo era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

—Cálmate, ya averiguaremos que sucede, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, no estás solo. Tú y Saga son personas importantes para mí, no dejaré que sufran si pueden arreglar sus problemas.

Shaka asintió aún entre los brazos de Dohko, solo esperaba que con la ayuda del chino pudiese traer de vuelta a Saga.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Estas muy taciturno Saga, ¿pasó algo? —dijo Kanon mientras se sentaba al lado de su gemelo. Se hallaban en la casa de su madre.

—Nada que puedas resolver Kanon.

El aludido frunció el ceño, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio esa expresión de tristeza en su gemelo.

—Parece algo serio.

—Lo es —pronunció Saga con melancolía.

—Creo que te enamoraste, o más bien te diste cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Saga se descolocó por unos segundos mientras veía a su hermano.

—¿Cómo…?

—Cada vez que iba a verte a tu trabajo observaba como mirabas a ese rubio compañero tuyo, siempre me pregunte cuando te darías cuenta de lo que sentías.

—Hubiera preferido nunca hacerlo, así las cosas no hubieran cambiado nunca.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me acosté con él, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, cuando se lo dije él simplemente me aventó en la cara que no significaba nada para él.

—¿Y lo creíste?

—Para nada.

—¿Entonces?

—No le creo, pero si me dolieron sus palabras, tu deberías entenderlo, tienes a Mu, ¿Qué harías si el dijera que solo eres un juego para él?

Kanon entendía el punto de su hermano, pero si no le creía ¿por qué no hacía nada para demostrarle lo contrario? Saga nunca ha sido de los que se quedan con los brazos cruzados.

—Me extraña que no estés haciendo nada.

—¿Quién dijo que no estoy haciendo nada?

—Y entonces ¿por qué aquel semblante?

—Porque a pesar de todo me duele su rechazo.

Kanon no estaba seguro de cómo ayudar a su hermano, se encontraba en una situación delicada y si hacia algo solo podría provocar que todo saliera peor, por los momentos observarías los movimientos de su gemelo y rogaría a los dioses porque todo resultara bien.


	4. Más cerca del enemigo

**Capítulo 4: Más cerca del enemigo**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola siento la demora, pero aquí traigo el capítulo, la proxima semana si lo subiré el martes, espero les guste.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que se desahogara con Dohko acerca de sus sentimientos por el gemelo, sabía que debía admitir lo que sentía, pero se le hacía tan difícil. Y por si fuera poco su investigación no había prosperado en lo absoluto. Cada vez más sentía la abrumadora necesidad de saber quién era aquel castaño que había comenzado a acompañar a Saga al trabajo por las mañanas; siempre era lo mismo, una sonrisa por parte de Saga al castaño y un beso de despedida, y el cómo idiota masoquista en cada oportunidad se escondía para poder verlos, como si el dolor de saberse ignorado por el gemelo no fuera suficiente. Por otro lado todavía esperaba algo de información por parte del chino, cosa que aún no se concretaba, había observado de cerca la actitud de Dohko, los últimos siete días había estado entrando y saliendo de la oficina de Saga, no sabía el motivo y estaba seguro de que si se atrevía a preguntar al griego este no le contestaría.

Shaka sacudió su cabeza, para su infortunio su mente siempre lo atormentaba con conjeturas de la actitud de Saga y los demás, se sentía perdido en esos instantes, sin saber que decir o hacer, estar a la deriva no era un sentimiento agradable, estaba acostumbrado a llevar un control estricto sobre su vida y Saga había volteado completamente todos esos conceptos para desbaratar todo su interior. Lo mejor era continuar con su trabajo, tenía una serie de planos y presupuestos que entregar. Iba a comenzar a caminar hacia su oficina cuando sintió una mano encima de su hombro llamando su atención, volteó por acto reflejo, al ver quien era la persona que había interrumpido su accionar una sensación nada agradable comenzó a nacer desde la boca de su estómago; el destino podía ser muy cruel en ocasiones, frente a él estaba el mismo castaño que veía cada mañana, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, su piel poseía un tono dorado y expresión jovial lo hacían ver como alguien extrovertido, todo lo contrario a él. Quiso hacer una mueca, pero el sujeto le habló aún con una sonrisa en el rostro no previendo la tensión en el cuerpo y rostro de Shaka.

—Siento molestar, pero estoy buscando a Saga, yo…

Shaka apretó la mandíbula, sabía que sus pensamientos eran irracionales, pero tal parecía que a ese tipo no le bastaba con tener a Saga fuera del trabajo, también tenía que ir invadir aquel lugar, el único sitio donde tenía algo en común con el gemelo, el único lugar que era meramente de ellos dos.

—¡Oh! Ahí estás que bueno que bueno que viniste —Shaka vio como Dohko se acercaba por detrás, Shaka frunció el ceño confundido, tal parecía que Dohko conocía a esa persona. Miles pensamientos pasaron por la mente del rubio, pero decidió confiar en Dohko, el prometió ayudarle, dudar ahora no resolvería nada.

—Maestro —habló amablemente el chico de cabellos castaños.

Dohko sonrió ante el apelativo, hacía años que había dejado de dar clases, pero algunas personas todavía solían llamarlo de esa manera.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía, de hecho desde hacía unos años cuando te fuiste de Grecia.

—Que puedo decir, a veces la nostalgia puede más.

Shaka se quedó viendo a los dos, midiendo la situación.

—Aioros —una cuarta voz hizo acto de presencia, una voz que hacia estremecer a Shaka, el tono que había utilizado era suave y cargada de aprecio, como se hubiera dirigido a él en el pasado, un nuevo peso se instaló en el corazón de Shaka.

El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió ante la presencia del gemelo.

—Hola nuevamente Saga —dijo Aioros.

—Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos podremos proseguir con el proyecto —habló Dohko mirando a los dos griegos—. También necesitaremos tu ayuda Shaka —pronunció el chino esta vez mirando al rubio. Shaka salió de su contemplación de los dos helenos para fijar su mirada en Dohko

—¿Qué proyecto? —atinó a preguntar Shaka.

Dohko miró severo a Saga, quien solo desvió la vista, había estado evitando a Shaka por lo que todavía no había informado nada del proyecto al rubio.

—Saga ¿No le has dicho nada?

—No maestro yo…

Dohko suspiró para luego negar.

—¡Cabeza hueca! —dijo fuerte, cosa que hizo reír a Aioros. Por su parte Shaka miraba el semblante avergonzado del gemelo, aquella expresión le causó ternura, nunca había visto esa faceta en el rostro del griego. Después de regañar a Saga Dohko volteó hacia Shaka—. Se me ha encargado un proyecto para restaurar el edificio de la Academia de Atenas, decidí que lo mejor sería contar con la ayuda de todos ustedes por sus excelentes capacidades.

Shaka asintió, la Academia de Atenas si bien no era un edificio tan antiguo requería ciertos cuidados especiales por su estructura imitando el antiguo arte heleno.

—Supongo que trabajaremos todos juntos de ahora en adelante —dijo Aioros con una sonrisa dirigiéndose específicamente a Shaka— Soy Aioros, es un gusto conocerte —el castaño extendió su mano en forma de saludo. Shaka no sabía cómo actuar, si bien no le hacía gracia que aquel estuviera tan cerca de Saga, no se le hacía mala persona, sentimientos encontrados hacían presa de él, pero no le quedaba más que tratar de ser lo más cordial posible.

—Soy Shaka —habló el rubio tomando la mano de Aioros con renuencia.

Saga miraba la interacción de sus dos compañeros con tensión, podía ver el semblante de Shaka que nada de aquello le había caído muy bien. Por su parte Aioros ni siquiera notó lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o si lo hizo simplemente lo ignoró.

Dohko sonrió para sus adentros; había prometido ayudar a Shaka, pero lo primero en la lista era hacer que el rubio aceptara sus sentimientos. Estaba demás decir que se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que la persona de la que hablaba Shaka era Aioros, fue ahí cuando fue a sacarle toda la verdad al gemelo. Los líos que se armaban producto del amor no dejaban de sacarle una sonrisa.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga terminó lleno de tensión aquel día, jamás pensó que iban haber tantos roces entre Shaka y Aioros, ambos no llegaban a colocarse de acuerdo en sus opiniones acerca de cómo proceder con el proyecto. Se le hacia nueva la falta de calma de Shaka y el excesivo ímpetu de Aioros. El conocía al griego desde hacía mucho tiempo, fue su mejor amigo durante la Universidad y siempre lo conoció como alguien alegre y jovial, no recordaba nunca haberlo visto enojado, al menos no como aquel día, aunque si tenía consciencia del duro carácter que este podía llegar a tener. Se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, apenas pudo soportar las constantes muecas de Aioros y miradas enfurecidas que el rubio le brindaba a él como buscando una solución a la problemática, quiso decir más de alguna cosa cuando se armó el infierno en su oficina, pero Dohko no se lo permitió, y no solo eso, sino que la mirada de Shaka llegó a cohibirlo, lo que contribuyó a que finalmente se quedará inerte ante el conflicto.

—Pareces un verdadero zombi hermanito —dijo Kanon al ver llegar a su hermano con profusas ojeras y semblante cansino.

—No molestes Kanon, además ¿qué haces tú aquí?, no recuerdo haberte invitado.

—Mamá esta preocupada por ti, por lo que me dio la llave de tu apartamento.

Saga chistó, con todo el lío de Shaka, el proyecto de la academia de Atenas y su encuentro con Aioros había descuidado un poco a su familia.

—Iré a verla dentro de estos días supongo.

Kanon observó con atención los movimientos lentos de Saga, se veía agotado, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. Suspiró al fin de todo era su único hermano, ayudarlo más que una obligación era un deber.

—Como sea, mejor vete a dar una ducha, yo prepararé la cena.

—Pero…

—No digas nada o harás que me arrepienta.

Saga sonrió, Kanon solía demostrar su cariño de maneras muy esquivas y sutiles.

Tal como hubo sugerido Kanon, Saga se metió a dar un baño, se desvistió quitándose el ajustado traje, abrió el grifo y esperó hasta que el agua se entibiase, fue todo un deleite cuando el agua cálida golpeó contra su cansada y desnuda piel. Hacía tiempo que deseaba poder despejar su mente de todo lo que estaba viviendo, y por unos segundos había conseguido el descanso mental y físico que había estado buscando. Al salir de la ducha decidió colocarse algo ligero, un simple buzo y una camiseta holgada, al salir de su cuarto y encaminarse a la cocina comenzó a sentir un agradable aroma a carne asada, debía admitir que las dotes de Kanon en la cocina eran excelentes y es por eso que en cada ocasión que este lo visitaba le permitía a él hacer la comida.

—Hasta que saliste, pensé que te habías ahogado en la ducha —dijo Kanon a modo de burla al ver aparecer a Saga.

Saga rodó los ojos para después esbozar una sonrisa, las peleas con Kanon siempre lograban cambiarle el humor, era bueno tener su compañía en esos momentos a pesar de no haberla pedido.

—Deja de decir tonterías —Saga se aproximó a una estantería cercana y comenzó a sacar servicio y cubiertos los cuales colocó en una mesa cercana.

Kanon ignoró el comentario de su gemelo y revisó una olla en donde había colocado algo de arroz y especias. Hasta que todo estuvo pulcramente terminado y servido reinó un cómodo silencio entre ambos hermanos. Fue cuando ambos se sentaron frente a sus platos que la conversación se reanudó.

—Me sorprende de verdad que estés aquí —comenzó Saga—, no sueles dejar solo a Mu.

Kanon miró por unos segundos a su hermano, para luego chistar.

—No soy tan maniático Saga.

El aludido sonrió, claro cómo no, eso no podía ir y decírselo a él cuándo lo conocía como la palma de su mano, Kanon era sumamente posesivo con el tibetano.

—Si tú lo dices…

—En vez de estarme cuestionando dime qué diablos te sucede, pareces demasiado distraído.

Saga dejó caer sus hombros abatido.

—Creo que mi plan se está saliendo un poco de control.

Kanon alzó una ceja intrigado por lo que su hermano acababa de soltar.

—¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo Saga?

—Supongo que solo enredando más las cosas de lo que ya están, Shaka lo único que hace es mirarme mal por Aioros.

—¿Aioros? —Kanon parpadeó confundido, desde cuando él había estado involucrado en aquel asunto, ¿De qué se había perdido?

—Bueno… —Saga miró a Kanon para después comenzar a contarle todo lo que había pasado y como se había reencontrado con Aioros.


	5. Las acciones impulsivas se pagan caro

**Capítulo 5: Las acciones impulsivas se pagan caro**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola siento la demora, ero he tenido algunos problemas algo graves con mi familia y mi salud tampoco esta del todo bien, pero sé que todo mejorará pronto, espero les guste el siguiente capítulo.  
**

* * *

—Saga eres un idiota —dijo Kanon cuando terminó de escuchar el descabellado plan de su hermano.

—¿Por qué…?, solo quería…

—Es la peor estupidez que se te pudo haber ocurrido —habló Kanon con más seriedad—. ¿Intentar darle celos con Aioros de esa manera?, y no solo eso en su cara y en su lugar de trabajo.

—Solo quería darle al plan una perspectiva más directa.

—¿No crees que podría sentirse humillado con tu actitud?, dices amarlo, pero días después apareces besándote con otra persona en sus narices. Con mucha más razón va a pensar que lo de ambos no fue más que un juego.

Saga frunció el ceño sopesando las palabras de su hermano, la verdad es que cuando se planteó el plan en su cabeza solo tomó en cuenta los posibles celos que Shaka podría llegar a sentir. Jamás imaginó que podría haber otra enorme gama de sensaciones que podrían llegar a cubrir al rubio. Había actuado impulsivamente pensando solo en su dolor y bienestar, y no tomó en cuenta los sentimientos de Shaka, ahora todo podría empeorar solo por su infantil actitud.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —dijo Saga con pesadumbre.

—Tienes mucho que arreglar idiota, la jodiste en grande.

Saga no podía dejar de sentirse mal, todo se había salido de control, se sentía atrapado por sus propias acciones, y no solo eso ahora Aioros estaba trabajando con ellos en un proyecto conjunto, no podía dejar que sus problemas personales afectaran su trabajo, pero…

—Estoy jodido —confirmó Saga, estaba encerrado en un callejón sin salida.

Kanon suspiró.

—¿Supongo que al menos Aioros sabe que está siendo participe de tu plan?

—De él fue la idea de presentarse como voluntario.

Kanon apretó los labios con unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Saga.

—¿No sé cuál de los dos es más idiota? Al menos el lío no es tan grande como aparenta, tomando en cuenta que ese tarado es uno de tus mejores amigos. Lo que tienes que hacer es acabar con este tonto plan que tienes y hablar con Shaka de frente, si es necesario deberás rogarle.

—Shaka es demasiado terco.

—¿Y qué? —pronunció Kanon duramente—. No te mereces las cosas fáciles, lo que debiste haber hecho desde un principio es haber insistido, si ahora tienes que dejar tu orgullo de lado no debería importarte, al menos no si lo amas.

—Kanon… —Saga estaba sorprendido con su hermano, no recordaba que Kanon fuera tan maduro—. ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?

El gemelo menor rodó los ojos. —Creo que el que se quedó estacando en la adolescencia fuiste tú, tenemos cerca ya de treinta años.

—Más bien creo que fue el amor lo que te cambió hermanito —dijo Saga burlándose.

Kanon lo dejó pasar por esa ocasión, si Saga estaba con ánimo de bromear era porque al menos había aceptado su sugerencia para arreglar las cosas, pero el mismo no creía que fuera suficiente con solo hablar, solo esperaba que Saga tuviese la suficiente voluntad y amor para seguir adelante sin acobardarse.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shaka había salido muy molesto y casi humillado de su trabajo aquel día, a Saga no le bastaba con aventarle en la cara su nuevo romance con otra persona, sino que se atrevía a llevarlo a su mismo lugar de trabajo y los colocaba a trabajar juntos, y para colmo de males no se dignó a darle la cara y decirle el mismo. Se sentía decepcionado del gemelo, siempre lo quiso y respetó mucho, pero a raíz de los nuevos acontecimientos su corazón se sentía muy dolido. Si no fuera por que amaba su trabajo y porque aquel sitio se construyó a base de sus propios esfuerzos también, se hubiera marchado en el mismo minuto en el que aquel griego de cabellos castaños hizo aparición por la puerta de la empresa. Aunque eso no quitaba que no estuviera sopesando la idea de alejarse por algún tiempo, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, quizás estar lejos de Saga fuera lo que necesitaba para poder serenarse y volver a ser quien era.

Todas las acciones de Saga le estaban dando a entender que lo vivido no fue más que una simple aventura para el heleno, a pesar de todas las palabras de amor que pudiese haberle proferido, lo que habla de alguien son sus acciones y no lo que sale de su boca. Se le rompía el corazón con todo aquello, y aunque no hubiese admitido del todo sus sentimientos, le seguía doliendo. Quizás nunca se le pasaría, pero intentaría ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba cansado y no quería seguir conviviendo con todo. No valía la pena seguir adelante si al final no iba a ser correspondido. En cierta manera Shaka se preguntaba que hubiese sucedido si no hubiera rechazado a Saga, sin embargo su razonamiento más claro era que nada hubiese sido diferente si el griego no lo amaba.

Con el corazón punzando Shaka tomó su decisión, no se vivía de ilusiones y por mucho tiempo intentó mantener sus propios sentimientos a raya para evitar lo que estaba viviendo en esos mismos instantes, se alejaría por algún tiempo del lugar que había sido su vida y trabajo por los últimos seis años, trabajaría en aquel último proyecto para luego poder retomar su vida.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Si bien en un primer instante a Dohko le pareció gracioso el intento de Saga por darle celos Shaka, y también hasta cierto punto la calificó como una actitud algo infantil que dejó pasar y que también alentó un poco, ahora se arrepentía, aquello estaba afectando al rubio más de lo que se hubiera esperado, no había sopesado por completo los daños de la actitud del gemelo. Ahora todo el panorama se estaba ennegreciendo, su prioridad máxima ya no era hacer que Shaka admitiera sus sentimientos, sino más bien reconstruir la relación que ambos tenían, relación que poco a poco se estaba perdiendo. El que Shaka y Aioros se estuvieran llevando mal producto del proyecto no lo había previsto, el griego siempre había mantenido una actitud muy afable con todo el mundo, es por eso que lo había pillado de sorpresa la tensión que se había formado entre ambos.

—Tienes un semblante demasiado sombrío Dohko —mencionó Shion sentado al lado del chino, quien estaba sentado sobre uno de los sofás de su sala.

Dohko sonrió cansino y con algo de culpa reflejada en su rostro.

—Me metí como gato curioso en un asunto y creo que todo solo está empeorando.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Recuerdas el proyecto de la Academia de Atenas?

—Sí, se lo llevaste a Shaka y Saga si mal no recuerdo.

—Bueno, solo era una excusa para intentar arreglar cierto problema que ambos tienen, aunque creo que fue mala idea agregar una tercera variante.

—¿Tercera variante? —dijo confundido Shion.

Dohko suspiró, estaba seguro que su pareja se enfadaría con él.

—Todo empezó como un plan de Saga —intentó excusarse—, y bueno como Aioros esta seudo saliendo con Saga, y este a su vez quiere darle celos a Shaka…

—Detente Dohko —habló Shion con un tono de seriedad—. No te estoy entendiendo demasiado, sé más claro.

—Bueno… es que.

—Dohko… —Shion estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, Dohko trago grueso sabiéndose en problemas.

—Formulé un plan en donde Shaka y Aioros trabajaran junto con Saga, pero además de eso Saga planeó antes darle celos a Shaka con Aioros por que este lo rechazó y quiere que Shaka admita lo que siente por él.

Shion golpeó con un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza al chino, estaba muy molesto con su pareja por involucrarse de manera tan imprudente.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!, sabes perfectamente que Shaka y Saga son muy importante para mí, y hasta ahora creía que también para ti.

Dohko se sintió mal por lo que Shion le había dicho, había metido la pata llevando a Aioros para que trabajara con ellos dos. Debía solucionarlo.

—Entonces hay que hacer algo.

—Tú no vas a meterme más entre esos dos, ellos necesitan sincerarse y arreglar directamente sus problemas, sin ayuda de terceros.

—Pero ¿y si no lo hacen?

—Dohko —dijo Shion un poco más calmo—, el amor no puede forzarse y tampoco obligarse, si ambos se aman sobrepasarán todos los obstáculos que se les coloquen en el camino. Y si no lo logran solo demostrarán que lo que sentían simplemente no era suficiente.

—Debo hablar con Shaka, le prometí ayudarle a investigar y…

—Ay Dohko —suspiró Shion—, creo más bien que le debes una disculpa y decirle toda la verdad del plan que quisiste armar.

—Se va a molestar —dijo Dohko más como afirmación que nada.

—Seguro que en su momento entenderá que todo lo que querías hacer era ayudarlo, pero como te dije en las relaciones terceros no deberían involucrarse, pues está en juego el corazón de las personas —Shion abrazó a Dohko en forma de consuelo, la culpa corroía al chino, no quería que todo se complicase, solo quería ayudar y terminó entorpeciendo todo para dos de las personas que más quería.

—También deberé hablar con Saga antes.

Shion asintió en acuerdo, quizás aún estaban a tiempo de enmendar las acciones cometidas.


	6. No es tan simple

**Capítulo 6: No es tan simple**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Perdonen la demora, no volverá a pasar espero, pero las obligaciones a veces son más fuertes, en especial cuando se trata de la vida personal en todos los sentidos.  
**

 **Sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Ya había tomado una decisión acerca de su partida temporal de la empresa del griego, para empezar serían solo vacaciones, pero aún no estaba del todo convencido de abandonar la empresa permanentemente, habían sido demasiados años construyendo aquel sitio desde sus cimientos. Por ahora solo se abocaría a dejar su petición en recursos humanos para su pronta salida, conociendo los hábitos de Saga no sería hasta el último día cuando este se diera cuenta, el papeleo de los empleados siempre le había parecido fastidioso por lo que era una de las tareas que más postergaba, eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para que Saga no pudiese hacer nada aunque se negase. No quería dejar ningún cabo suelto, necesitaba con desesperación ese descanso y lo más lejos posible de las tierras helenas.

—Está todo listo con su permiso señor Shaka —la muchacha encargada de recursos humanos le dio el visto bueno para su salida. Solo quedaba conseguir un pasaje a un lugar recóndito, y que pasase la semana de proyecto en la que él estaría involucrado, después de eso sería problema de Saga.

Cogiendo la copia de su permiso de manos de la empleada Shaka salió con un peso menos en sus hombros, esperaba que aquello fuese el inicio a la solución de todos sus líos y confusiones.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La conversación que había mantenido con Kanon todavía le daba vueltas en la mente, la había jodido en grande, pero el solo mencionar aquella historia delante de Shaka sería su perdición; había jugado con él, con su orgullo y sus sentimientos, el rubio jamás lo perdonaría.

Escuchó toques en su puerta, no estaba de ánimos para recibir a nadie, pero como dueño de una creciente compañía no podía darse el lujo de rechazar los llamados a su puerta, después de segundos de espera, dio pase libre para que abrieran.

Dohko entró con paso pesado, Shion lo había vuelto a regañar aquella mañana después de que la noche anterior le contase lo sucedido. Debía hablar con Saga y dar marcha atrás con todo.

—Siento molestar tan temprano, pero es urgente.

Saga asintió a Dohko, no podía negarle nada, él había sido su mentor y guía.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Vine hablar por el tema de Shaka, debemos frenar esto, antes de algo salga mal —dijo seriamente Dohko.

—¿A qué se debe el repentino cambio de opinión?

—Shion me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva —habló apenado el chino—, y creo que si seguimos con esto solo le causaremos más dolor a Shaka y a ti también, y no deseo eso, los estimó demasiado para eso.

—Creo que ambos tenemos una voz de la consciencia —dijo Saga amargamente, regañándose—. Kanon también me hizo ver mi error, pero tengo miedo de que Shaka no quiera perdonarme, sabes cómo es, es testarudo y orgulloso, y por sobre todo odia que jueguen con él. Ese siempre ha sido el problema entre nosotros dos. No me estoy justificando, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero…

—Tú no eres el único que tiene la culpa Saga, yo también colaboré.

—Dohko, no sé qué hacer —Saga estaba abatido, al reconocer la magnitud del error que había cometido, ¿Cómo podía decir amar a Shaka sino había jugado limpio? Sentimientos se arrinconaban en su interior, desde que era un niño que no sentía tal inseguridad y miedo, el rubio era muy importante para él, hasta un punto que no podía siquiera pensar no tenerlo consigo; su presencia se había hecho constante en su vida, cada día compartido, cada regaño y discusión y las escasas sonrisas que este le brindaba, todo lo habían encantado en aquellos años, llegando a enamorarse de él.

Un golpe en la puerta los sacó de su ensimismamiento, Saga hizo una mueca, su conversación tendría que quedar para otro momento.

La puerta se abrió sin esperar una contestación por parte del griego.

Shaka y Aioros entraron con no muy buena cara, al menos por parte de Shaka, Aioros había decidido mantener la calma y la neutralidad, el día anterior había reaccionado de muy mala manera con el rubio, no le desagradaba, pero tanta contradicción y renuencia a su trabajo lo colocaban de mal humor. Sabía que aquello no ayudaría en el plan que tenía con Saga, y con lo que había planeado con Dohko, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba su trabajo y no solía aceptar de buenas ganas las críticas que eran hechas de manera tan agresiva.

—Es hora de comenzar con el trabajo —dijo Shaka con seriedad a la vez que miraba a todos los presentes, mientras más rápido terminaran más tranquilidad para él, así podría planificar con calma a donde se iría.

Saga miró a Dohko y viceversa, la mirada del griego de cabellos azulados demostraba una gran turbación, no había podido terminar su conversación con Dohko y no se atrevía a hablar con Shaka en esos momentos, estaba sinceramente perdido.

Aioros veía a su antiguo maestro y a su amigo con caras de aflicción, algo estaba pasando de lo que él no estaba enterado, algo lo suficientemente grave como para perturbar a dos personas como ellos. La curiosidad lo tenía intranquilo, quería preguntar, pero… ¿sería adecuado en esos momentos?, vio de reojo a Shaka que los observaba en silencio a la espera de alguna palabra.

La paciencia de Shaka estaba por colmarse, el silencio de la habitación era sumamente incomodo, solo quería acabar con su trabajo y salir de ahí, nunca le había parecido tan asfixiante estar en la oficina de Saga.

—¿Alguien tiene algo que decir o comenzaremos a trabajar? —habló Shaka perdiendo la poca paciencia que había reunido.

Saga se aclaró la garganta mientras evitaba la inquisitiva mirada de Shaka, no era el momento para centrarse en sus problemas personales, ya encontraría el instante adecuado para hablar a solas con el rubio, necesitaba concentrarse y terminar aquel importante proyecto.

—Solo comencemos —Saga extendió el plano en preparación mientras indicaba las modificaciones que había hecho, aquel sería un día largo hasta que pudiese hablar con Shaka.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Era frustrante, demasiado para ser sinceros, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese encontrado un solo momento para estar con Shaka?, el proyecto había ocupado mucho más de su tiempo, ni siquiera le había quedado un poco de tiempo libre para visitar a su familia como le habría prometido a Kanon, eso sin contar la cobardía que lo llenaba cuando su mente sacaba a relucir el tema de las posibles acciones de Shaka cuando se enterase de todo. Se sentía cansado física y mentalmente, llevar una compañía como la suya no era sencillo, siempre le había costado un gran precio en cuanto a lo que de su vida se trataba, pero siempre había tenido al rubio apoyándolo y ahora hasta eso parecía haberse esfumado y lo hacía sentirse vacío. Al menos durante esa semana había podido conversar con Aioros acerca de su farsa, pero ni los cese de gestos amorosos hacia el griego de cabellos castaños parecieron aplacar la molestia de Shaka, eso para Saga era demasiado obvio dada la frialdad con la que lo trataba cuando tenían que trabajar juntos.

En esos momentos una serie de montones de papeles que firmar lo tenían enclaustrado en su oficina. Que los envíos de presupuestos, que los bocetos de los planos, las facturas, salidas de vacaciones…, fue aquel nombre plasmado en el papel lo que lo descolocó, Shaka había solicitado su salida de vacaciones pendientes, eso quería decir por lo menos no lo vería en varios meses, ¡diablos!, desde que tenía memoria y habían fundado la empresa Shaka no había tomado nunca un descanso, y ahora que sucedía todo aquello quería alejarse, no podía permitírselo, y no solo eso, ¡ni siquiera le había dicho nada!, después de tantos años al menos esperaba un poco de consideración de su parte avisándole, aunque internamente supiera que no se lo mereciera. Con la furia creciendo en su interior salió con paso pesado de su oficina, se escuchó solo el portazo y luego se vio andar a Saga velozmente, nadie abrió su boca, todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron en sus respectivos puestos, no era común ver a su jefe con aquel semblante tan atemorizante, pobre el que fuera la victima de su enfado.

Shaka terminaba de retirar los documentos sellados listos para el envío hacia la mano de obra para comenzar con las construcciones correspondientes, extrañamente aquel día se sentía con un humor mucho mejor al de los días pasados, quizás se debiese al hecho de que sería su último día de trabajo en mucho tiempo y que pronto llegaría la calma nuevamente.

Apenas escuchó el fuerte golpe de una puerta se volteó, un Saga con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido lo agarró con fuerza del brazo a vista y paciencia de todos en la sección de salida de documentos, quiso gritar, pero este no se lo permitió, le colocó una mano en la boca para evitar que hablara, todos los presentes estaban en blanco. Lo mordió para instigar a que Saga lo soltase, pero a pesar del dolor no lo hizo y lo llevó hasta a su oficina donde cerró la puerta con seguro para después sentarlo de lleno en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—¡Me puedes decir de que se trata esto! —Saga colocó frente a Shaka el papel de permiso con su nombre.

El aludido hizo una mueca, jamás pensó que el griego le fuera a hacer tal show por aquel documento, ¿Es que acaso no podía tomarse un descanso como una persona normal?

—Es mi permiso de vacaciones —dijo Shaka.

Saga se tomó el puente de la nariz, se sabía fuera de control, Shaka siempre lo colocaba en ese estado.

—Sé lo que es, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones Saga —pronunció apático Shaka.

Saga no era bueno para mantener el control, y poco le importaba el sentido común cuando estaba molesto. Sin mediar nada más se aproximó con paso feroz a Shaka y acercó su rostro al del rubio, este se mantuvo impasible a pesar de la provocación.

—Estas huyendo —fue la afirmación de Saga que molestó a Shaka, ¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a increparlo de esa forma?, no tenía derecho alguno, no cuando él estaba con otro y cuando nunca le había dado ninguna libertad sobre su vida.

—Lo que haga con mi vida es problema mío, además no debo pedirte permiso para tomar un descanso de todo el agobio que estoy viviendo.

—¿Solo soy un agobio para ti? —preguntó dolido Saga.

—Esto no solo tiene que ver contigo —acotó fríamente Shaka mientras se levantaba de la silla—, mañana me voy y no hay nada que puedas hacer, el permiso esta aceptado y no necesita tu firma, solo el sello de la empresa.

Saga chirrió los dientes, no le gustaba aquel Shaka, aquel era cruel e indiferente. Sabía de su equivocación y de todo el mal provocado, pero extrañaba la calidez de las sonrisas y la delicia del contacto de sus labios.

Sin pensarlo tomó a Shaka de sorpresa y le estampó un beso, el rubio se quedó quieto durante unos segundos para después intentar zafarse del agarre del griego, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos y terminó cediendo a la dulce caricia, mentalmente se recriminaba su accionar, ¿Cómo diablos podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente?, simple, aunque le doliese todo lo sucedido amaba a ese imbécil, eso era algo que ya no se negaba, pero…

Saga cesó el besó cuando sus pulmones hubieron reclamado oxígeno, Shaka de improviso pegó un fuerte golpe a la boca del estómago del griego.

—Eso es por besarme mientras te enredas con otra persona y además de eso delante de mis narices

…También seguía molesto.

Shaka salió de la oficina del griego dando un portazo; mientras tanto Saga intentaba incorporarse del fuerte golpe respirando agitadamente, aquel día había descubierto algo nuevo sobre su amado rubio y era que poseía un excelente gancho derecho.

* * *

 **Una nota al margen nada que ver con la historia, sino más bien es algo que hace tiempo me está pasando por la cabeza y es que siento en ocasiones que mi escritura se esta volviendo un poco plana, y ustedes ¿Qué les parece?, al menos siento que le hace falta algo.**

 **Saludos!**


	7. Los sentimientos que nos cuesta entender

**Capítulo 7: Los sentimientos que nos cuesta entender**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Poco le importó dejar a Saga tirado en la oficina luchando por ingresar aire a sus pulmones, estaba molesto, muy molesto. No tanto por el beso improvisado, sino por el descaro que demostraba el griego; lo creía alguien más sensato y con algo más de moral, pero tal vez había equivocado su percepción de su persona durante todos estos años, ahora entendía el dicho **"Nunca terminas de conocer a alguien".** Con más decisión que nunca salió del recinto de la compañía, mientras más kilómetros colocara entre ambos mejor, ese hombre lograba confundirlo hasta un punto insospechado, su mente se obnubilaba estando en su cercanía., lograba sacar de rotación todo su mundo logrando que se comportara como otra persona. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fue víctima de sus propias emociones, siempre había sabido cómo controlarse, mantener su foco y seriedad.

Aún con varios pasos dados su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, su respiración era pesada y agitada. La furia aún bullía en su interior, no le era fácil dar cada paso, los pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza a una gran velocidad. Le costó llegar hasta la zona de los estacionamientos, sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para conducir, pero por sobre todo deseaba poder marcharse de ese lugar. Agradecía a los cielos su manía de tener todo organizado y en orden, no tendría que volver al día siguiente a buscar nada a su propia oficina, pues se había encargado de guardar todo lo que necesitaba en su vehículo durante el día. No tardó en divisar su automóvil, decidió que era momento de tomarse unos segundos y respirar, no quería causar un accidente a causa de su descontrol. Intentando mantener la calma de su propio río de pensamientos sacó las llaves de su saco, las introdujo con cuidado y abrió la puerta. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del piloto toda la abrumadora situación y sus incesantes pensamientos se desbordaron. Quizás no había estado bien golpear a Saga de esa manera, no estaba en su naturaleza ser agresivo; por sobre todos los líos armados por ambos, Saga era el dueño y jefe del lugar donde trabajaba, lo que él hizo podría calificarse como agresión laboral, aunque conociendo al griego sabía que este no tomaría represalias contra él, pero no evitaba que de cierta manera sintiera algo de remordimiento, solo un poco. ¿Estaba bien huir de todo en esos momentos? ¿Sería lo ideal?, desde que tiene memoria su método de acción ha sido enfrentar sus conflictos de frente, sin dejar que estos se salgan de proporciones como lo estaba haciendo esta. Tal vez lo más recomendable era hablar de manera directa con Saga y aclarar todos sus conflictos, sin embargo ¿Qué esperaba lograr con el heleno? ¿Quería formar una relación con él? ¿Quería que le diera una explicación por su errante comportamiento?, no podía exigir esas explicaciones, teóricamente solo eran compañeros de trabajo, el que hubiesen compartido la cama una vez no los hacia novios ni amantes, pero aun así él se comportaba como novia despechada, verdaderamente no era capaz de entenderse así mismo. Con frustración golpeó su rostro contra el volante, estaba en serios problemas y no sabía cómo salir de ellos, idiota corazón con sus emociones sin sentido, de todas las personas que había en el mundo tenía que enamorarse de Saga.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Exigir amor y gestos de cariño de manera tan egoísta no era su manera de actuar, pero con Shaka solía perder la cabeza, se consumía en una vorágine de pasión que no podía controlar. La belleza del rubio, su deliciosa esencia, el dulce néctar de sus labios lo llamaban con fuerza, como el canto de las sirenas a los marinos errantes; de todas las maneras que existían en el mundo Shaka era su fuente de perdición. No pudo evitar querer arrebatarle una caricia de sus labios. Estuvo mal y lo asumía, con algo de culpa, pero no demasiada. Su actuar tan discordante con su propio yo lo tenía insatisfecho, no entendía su accionar tan improcedente, no era más que un niño pequeño. Solo esperaba poder reparar todo el mal hecho, sobre todo con Shaka, que cuando se enterara de su estúpido juego lo odiaría más que nada.

Entre el dolor y la falta de aire le tomó varios minutos reponerse, quería ir y enfrentar a Shaka, hablar y disculparse, rogar si era necesario, pero no sabía si lograría algo con el rubio tan enfadado. Y no solo eso, Shaka pensaba marcharse por varios meses, y como él dijo, no necesitaba su permiso.

Suspiró fuertemente mientras se daba vueltas en su silla, perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras se enfocaba en Shaka, ¿Cómo debía abarcarlo?

Más un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la puerta de su oficina yacía empotrada completamente sobre una estantería cercana.

—Vaya estás mejor de lo que me imaginaba —espetó burlonamente Kanon mientras se adentraba en la oficina. Saga frunció el ceño ante la presencia de su gemelo—. Me contaron el numerito que hiciste allá afuera con Shaka, ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde esta esté?

Saga tensó la mandíbula, no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello con Kanon, pero por sobre su molestia necesitaba consejo y para su desgracia Kanon era de las pocas personas con las que mantenía la confianza suficiente para que supieran de su problema.

—Pasa que volví a joderla Kanon.

Kanon suspiró y volvió sus pasos para cerrar por completo la puerta. Saga observó todo en absoluto silencio.

—Cuéntame con detalle que sucedió.

Saga vacilante narró todo lo acontecido durante el día, incluyendo sus caóticos pensamientos y la última escena que protagonizó con el rubio.

Kanon quería palmearse la cara, a veces no entendía como Saga podía ser su gemelo.

—¿No conoces la palabra control?

Saga bufó. —Lo mismo debería aplicarse a ti cuando se trata de Mu, eres peor que yo.

Kanon hizo una mueca sin hacer comentario alguno, entendía el punto de vista de su hermano, el amor los cegaba.

—Saga sabes bien que es lo que debes hacer, tienes que hablar de frente sin mentiras, aclaren su situación y háganlo lo mejor que puedan de ahora en adelante.

—No es tan fácil Kanon —quizás esa era una de las más claras diferencias entre ambos gemelos, Saga en muchas ocasiones se dejaba llevar por el abatimiento, mientras que Kanon teniendo un carácter algo más fuerte y descarado enfrentaba todos sus conflictos directamente a pesar del pavor que pudiesen provocarles, al menos lo lograba con la mayoría.

—¡Deja de lamentarte idiota! —dijo fastidiado Kanon, la actitud de mártir de su hermano estaba cabreándole, si hubiera actuado rectamente y como debía hacerlo desde un principio no estaría metido en aquel lio, que a su parecer tenía una solución por demás sencilla, es cierto que el rubio tiene su carácter y se enfadaría, pero si en verdad amaba a Saga comprendería su accionar y si Saga se lo ganaba podría darle una nueva oportunidad—. Actúa como un hombre y asume tus consecuencias, si lo amas mueve tu trasero y ve por él, sin arrepentimientos, si te rechaza vuelve a intentarlo una y otra vez si es necesario.

—Pero y sí… —Saga seguía dudando, Kanon sobrepasado se aproximó hacia su hermano y le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Saga gritó de dolor y por reflejo quiso devolverle el golpe a Kanon, más este se apartó en el mismo instante. Saga lo vio de mala manera y se levantó amenazante.

—¡Kanon!

El gemelo menor lo vio burlonamente.

—¡Vaya!, parece que al fin reaccionas. Ese es el Saga que conozco, cabezón y molesto, que nunca se deja intimidar.

Saga hizo un pequeño mohín, pero inmediatamente suavizó sus facciones, aunque odiase la manera en la que Kanon solía levantarle el ánimo también lo apreciaba, pues era el único con esa capacidad, por más bruto que fuera.

—Sigues siendo un idiota Kanon —mencionó mientras tomaba su chaqueta de un perchero cercano y salía de la oficina corriendo.

Kanon sonrió para después chistar, había ido hasta su oficina para avisarle de la cena en unos días en la casa de su abuela, había tenido que conducir hasta ese lugar ya que el tonto de su hermano no contestaba sus llamadas, mucho menos lo haría ahora previendo hacia donde se dirigiría. El fastidio lo llenó de nuevo, en verdad que en ocasiones la familia podía ser problemática.


	8. Cruel suceso

**Capítulo 8: Cruel suceso**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo, unas cuantas horas más tarde de lo usual, pero lo traje al fin y al cabo.  
**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

El camino a casa de Shaka fue el más largo que hubiese hecho en su vida, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y ansioso. Sus manos tensas sobre el volante, la vista fija sobre el camino y el pie sobre el acelerador eran clara muestra de su sentir interno. No sabía que es lo que diría al llegar o si siquiera tendría una pequeña oportunidad para hablar con Shaka y disculparse, pero no le quedaba más que intentarlo, por el bien de su propia integridad y corazón. Quería por todos los medios llegar de la manera más expedita, pero el caos que encontró en la carretera lo hizo enfurecer, la fila de automóviles formada en la autopista estaban arruinando sus planes de llegar hasta Shaka, ¿Qué diablos pudo haber sucedido para armar tanto alboroto?, fue media hora entre avances lentos mediados por un policía y veinte minutos más al tomar una ruta alternativa. El hogar del rubio quedaba varios kilómetros lejos del lugar de la compañía. Shaka siempre había aludido que vivir algo alejado de la ciudad en una zona con naturaleza le entregaba una calma que no podía conseguir en una urbe como Atenas. Lo primero que Saga divisó fueron los grandes árboles que hacían guardia a la entrada del sector, aquella era una de las razones por las que Shaka había elegido ese sitio, personalmente Saga prefería los espacios en la ciudad, pero por Shaka se acostumbraría a lo que fuera. Grandes parques naturales rodeaban a toda la zona residencial, a diferencia de él Shaka optaba por vivir en una casa más que un departamento. Todavía recordaba aquella conversación donde Shaka se quejaba de los departamentos y su poca privacidad, **"Primero muerto a vivir en un lugar donde las paredes son tan delgadas como un papel",** Saga lo sabía una exageración, pero le causaba gracia la opinión del rubio tan cabezota.

No habían sido muchas las ocasiones que había tenido para ver el hogar del rubio, solo cuando necesitan con urgencia algún que otro plano o documento que estuviese en la casa de este, pero a pesar de eso recordaba claramente el camino.

Saga aparcó en una de las casas cercanas del sector izquierdo, si bien la casa no era una mansión si era lo suficientemente grande para satisfacer a alguien de la posición que ocupaba el rubio en la empresa de construcciones, a pesar de que el tamaño y la impresión a los demás les gustaba, no fue el primer pensamiento de Shaka al querer comprarla, sino la comodidad que representaba. Salió de automóvil y tocó el timbre, pero nadie atendió, intentó tocando a la puerta, pero tampoco hubo respuesta, ¿Acaso Shaka estaría evitándolo?, sería comprensible, pero… Saga rodeó parte de la casa para intentar captar el movimiento en el interior, pero solo escuchaba el pasar de algún que otro automóvil, el viento en las copas de los árboles y los pájaros cantando en los alrededores. La morada de Shaka parecía estar vacía, eso le preocupó, esperaba que Shaka no se hubiera marchado todavía, pero no le parecía que algo que el rubio haría: él era una persona muy organizada y maniática de su tiempo, primero se encargaría de organizar todo. Saga también meditó la posibilidad de que Shaka hubiese organizado su viaje desde mucho antes, lo que abría la posibilidad de pensar que llevaba más tiempo del que imaginaba pensando en dejar la empresa. Un susto enorme lo acongojó, no sabría que hacer sin Shaka, él se había vuelto parte de su vida, no podría funcionar sin él a su lado, aunque no lo admitiese directamente él era su roca y cable a tierra, Shaka sabía cómo colocarlo en su lugar y bajarle lo humos de presunción, era la única persona en la que podía confiar para el trabajo que él hacía, y por sobre todo para estar el resto de su vida consigo.

Saga quería golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que tuviera una respuesta, pero haciendo eso no conseguiría nada, era obvio que no había una sola presencia en el interior.

Cuando Saga estuvo por desanimarse una llamada lo sacó de sus melancólicas cavilaciones, frunció el ceño, la pantalla de su teléfono móvil colocaba el nombre de Dohko, ¿Habría pasado algo con el proyecto?, lo último que quería Saga era algún otro lío, pero como se sabe las cosas malas siempre pasan todas juntas.

La conversación con Dohko fue corta, pero lo suficientemente reveladora como para hacer empalidecer al gemelo quien se llevó un susto de muerte.

¡Shaka había tenido un accidente rumbo a su casa!, esa había sido la razón del atochamiento camino hacia la residencia del rubio. Saga hecho un rayo tomó su automóvil y se dirigió al hospital general de Atenas donde Shaka había sido internado. Saga rogaba a los dioses que Shaka estuviese bien.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La sangre de Dohko se heló cuando recibió la notificación desde el hospital. Al ser él uno de los números de referencia en el expediente médico de Shaka fue a la primera persona que contactaron. No podía creer lo que le habían dicho, Shaka había salido herido al recibir una colisión trasera por parte de otro automóvil, sin dejarle demasiado tiempo a reaccionar. Fueron algunos segundos donde le contó a Shion lo sucedido y ambos salieron corriendo desde su hogar, ambos con semblante de preocupación y un torrente de pensamientos agobiando su mente sobre los posibles escenarios a los cuales tendrían que enfrentarse, rogaban al cielo que ninguno de ellos se hiciera realidad y solo fuera el susto de la situación.

Dohko hizo el camino hacia el hospital en tiempo record, estaba nervioso, demasiado, pero debía calmarse, debía ver a Shaka y de paso avisarle a Saga. Shion miró a Dohko firmemente.

—Ve tu a ver el estado de Shaka, yo aparcaré el automóvil —Dohko le agradeció con una sutil sonrisa, a la vez que le asentía. Shion lo conocía bien como para saber que los nervios estaban comiéndoselo por dentro y por eso decidió dejarle el camino libre. A la vez que salía casi corriendo del área de los estacionamientos Dohko marcaba el número de Saga, para su fortuna contesto enseguida; La conversación fue breve diciendo solo lo esencial, Dohko no esperó mayor respuesta del gemelo antes de despedirse y colgar. Al llegar a la recepción Dohko preguntó por la situación de Shaka y su estado de gravedad.

—El joven ha sido traslado desde urgencias a la unidad de cuidados intermedios —dijo la mujer que atendía en esos momentos.

El alivio volvió a Dohko en ese instante.

—¿Puede recibir visitas? —cuestionó Dohko un poco exaltado todavía.

La mujer revisó rápidamente el archivo frente a la pantalla.

—Habitación doscientos ocho, segunda plana, solo por media hora —Dohko asintió y le agradeció con una sonrisa de alivio. Dohko iba camino hacia los ascensores del hospital cuando Shion llegó a su lado.

—¿Y bien?

El chino miró a su pareja con el semblante más tranquilo.

—Está en la unidad de cuidados intermedios, eso significa que sea lo que le haya pasado no es tan grave.

Shion frunció el ceño.

—De todas formas un accidente es algo que no deseo para nadie.

—Lo sé Shion —dijo Dohko entendiendo la postura de su compañero de vida—, pero hay que agradecer que en esta ocasión no sucedió nada por lo que tengamos que lamentarnos.

Shion sonrió, por ahora solo importaba la recuperación del rubio.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Decir que Saga esta aterrado y hasta algo desquiciado era poco, el camino hacia el hospital se le hizo borroso, difuminándose cada persona y calle en lo más profundo de su memoria, lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era la imagen de Shaka y el temor de perderlo, el destino en verdad debía odiarlo para querer quitarle lo que más amaba, es cierto que había cometido errores, pero el pago era demasiado grande en su opinión, para él no había nada más valioso que la vida de Shaka, daría todo de él para que el rubio estuviese bien, aunque tuviese que olvidarse de él y alejarse para siempre, mientras estuviera sano y a salvo nada más importaría.

La vida es dura y también muy curiosa, nos enseña de las maneras más horribles, pero eficaces a escuchar a nuestro corazón y aprender de nuestros errores, esto Saga lo estaba viviendo desde el mismo infierno del temor de perder el más grande anhelo de su vida. El griego pensando en todo lo que estaba en juego llegó al hospital y pegó un solo frenazo, salió de golpe del interior azotando la puerta del piloto. Intentaba llamar a Dohko, pero este no contestaba, estaba desesperándose, tenía pavor de preguntar en recepción y recibir malas noticias. El chino devolvió inmediatamente la llamada indicándole donde se hallaban. Decidió subir por las escaleras al no tener la suficiente paciencia para esperar el elevador y soportar la incesante música de espera. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se detuvo instantáneamente, ¿Qué se encontraría dentro?, es la duda que lo acechaba, uno de sus más grandes temores parecía estarse haciendo realidad, odiaba los hospitales, para él no eran más que símbolos de enfermedad y muerte. Con reticencia posó su mano sobre la puerta de color verdoso, podía sentir la fría pintura al tacto de su palma, Shaka estaba al otro lado herido, quizás por su causa, el haberlo alterado pudo fácilmente provocar todo el incidente. Un atisbo de culpa comenzó a invadirlo, quiso retroceder durante unos segundos, pero la voz de Kanon regañándole le dio la voluntad suficiente para empujar la puerta con fuerza.

La imagen de la habitación contrasto completamente con lo que tenía en mente, Shaka no estaba conectado a todo tipo de máquinas y un respirador, no había vendas ni yesos por todas partes, solo una venda en su cabeza, otra en su brazo derecho, el suero intravenoso conectado en la mano contraria y un monitor cardiaco custodiando sus funciones vitales. Y para su mayor sorpresa Shaka se hallaba descansando con un semblante muy tranquilo. Agradecía a los dioses por el milagro de saberlo bien dentro de su condición, había pasado el peor susto de su vida en aquellos minutos desde el aviso de Dohko hasta llegar a aquella habitación en el hospital

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Shaka despertase, tendrían mucho de qué hablar y él no pensaba apartarse de su lado.


	9. Blanco despertar

**Capítulo 9: Blanco despertar**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, lamento la demora con este y otras historias, pero personalmente no estoy pasando por un buen momento, en ocasiones los problemas superan las ganas de escribir que uno puede poseer, la mente se llena de los problemas que está viviendo y no te deja espacio para nada más. Espero que pronto se soluciones todos mis conflictos, eso sí al menos en esta historia traeré en las próximas dos semanas los dos capítulos restantes. A los que leen esta historia no se preocupen no la dejaré de lado.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Pensó que la nada sería más bien un espacio oscuro y sin nada existente, pero su mente proyectaba algo completamente diferente; todo era de incesante y continuo blanco. Dejó de lado su contemplación de los alrededores para fijar su atención a su propia figura, decir que se sentía ligero era poco, casi no podía notar del todo su presencia, como si en verdad no estuviera en ese extraño lugar. Una duda lo asaltó en ese momento, ¿Cómo había terminado de esa manera? Shaka cerró los ojos con letargo intentando recordar, solo podía ver retazos de imágenes incompletas y borrosas acciones, sin embargo las emociones más fuertes parecían haber permanecido en su corazón, recordaba el enfado y la cólera, pero sentía que había algo más, algo que no concordaba con la angustia y dolor provocado por las anteriores emociones, más bien era una emoción cálida y acogedora, pero que le causaba cierto pesar y pena. A la mente se le vino una espesa cabellera azulada, que se enredaba con los propios dorados y se colaban a través de su cuello, unas caricias suaves por su torso y los besos que compartió aquella noche con el griego, _Saga,_ aquel nombre que no podía borrar de su corazón, se encontraba grabado a fuego y sin ninguna posibilidad de ser desecho. Fue el fuerte palpitar de su pecho y la aguda punzada de su cabeza lo que le hizo dejar sus cavilaciones, las imágenes de todos los días anteriores y las acciones del gemelo volvieron a su mente, rápidas imágenes, los besos que compartió con aquel otro griego que no se sentía capaz de soportar. Las miradas indiferentes, y por último aquel contacto que lo hubo descontrolado. Intentó respirar, pero su cuerpo se sentía etéreo, casi inexistente. Entre sus vanos intentos escuchó el susurró de un goteo líquido, era algo leve, pero era lo único que lo conectaba con un estímulo externo, con desesperación trató de localizar el origen. Parpadeó, seguía escuchando el sonido, cerró los ojos una vez más, pero cuando intentó abrirlos una luz cálida y amarilla lo cegó, seguidamente su respiración agitada lo trajo al presente en conjunto con el dolor de su magullado cuerpo. Su respiración ardía a cada inhalación, su cabeza punzaba con mayor agudeza, y su costado izquierdo dolía como el demonio, eso sin contar lo pesado que sentía su brazo, el cual sentía ajeno por el roce de las vendas que lo aprisionaban, al igual que en su cabeza. Se despertó sobresaltado por su realidad, fijo su vista alrededor de la habitación, era de aquel desagradable blanco también, en verdad estaba comenzando a despreciar aquel color. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el incesante goteo del suero que estaba conectado a través de una aguja a su sistema circulatorio, aquel había sido el sonido que lo había guiado. Miró alrededor con más curiosidad todavía, todo calzaba con la habitación de un hospital, el monitor, el suero, la cama dura como tabla, el sentirse desnudo al llevar solo una ligera bata que solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar levemente, pero no fue aquello lo que lo sorprendió más, sino una espesa mata de cabellos azules como los de sus alucinaciones. Saga estaba recostado en el otro extremo de su cama con su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, su respiración pausada y su semblante relativamente calmó le hizo intuir que estaba dormido. Se le veía con facciones cansadas, tenía profusas ojeras y su ropa parecía algo desgreñada.

No sabía si hacerse presa de las todavía recientes emociones o si enternecerse por la imagen desastrosa que presentaba, para él era obvio que había estado cuidándolo, pero… ¿Cómo había acabado en el hospital?, lo que más recordaba era la turbación que había sentido al salir disparado en su automóvil rumbo a su hogar y…, nuevamente aquel dolor, un quejido seco y el movimiento inconsciente de Shaka despertaron a Saga, quien adormilado levantó su cabeza y se dio de lleno con el rubio.

Saga boqueó sin saber que decir, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor que Shaka presentaba y como intentaba con su brazo bueno tomarse la cabeza mientras intensificaba su jadeante respiración.

—Shaka… —llamó Saga socorriendo al rubio, tomó su brazo y lo llevó al costado, en un impulso acarició con suavidad uno de los costados de la cabeza del rubio para relajarlo, y para su sorpresa el gesto funcionó. Su respiración se reguló y Saga cogió la almohada de la cama de Shaka que se había caído hacia uno de los costados y la colocó nuevamente sobre la cama, donde después hizo que Shaka recostase su cabeza, este lo miró con sus ojos límpidos reconociéndolo. A Shaka todo se le hacía irreal. Aquel ataque de dolor vino acompañado con los recuerdos del accidente, poco había podido hacer por su cuenta para evitarlo, todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo, él iba por la carretera a una velocidad media normal, pero sus sentidos y facultades no estaban colocadas en el camino, fue esa distracción lo que le costó su salud. Cuando vio venir el automóvil por detrás a toda velocidad no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, con las manos en el volante y el pie sobre el freno, solo fue participe de la colisión en donde el dolor lo azotó con rapidez al estrellarse de lleno la cabeza contra el volante, después todo fue negro con susurro de sonidos desconocidos. Más tarde el único recuerdo que poseía era de aquel espacio blanco vacío y el despertar en el hospital.

Saga miró a Shaka, se le veía todavía algo adormilado, a pesar de eso sonrió, su corazón estaba aliviado, Shaka finalmente había despertado, habían pasado tres días desde el accidente, pero para su desesperación el rubio no tenía intención de despertar al menos hasta ese momento. El médico tratante les había dicho que era normal debido a la fuerte contusión, pero eso no tranquilizó al gemelo. Hasta que no pudiera ver los claros y bellos ojos de Shaka no volvería la calma a la tormenta de su alma.

—Saga… —dijo Shaka con voz carrasposa, estaba más débil de lo que podía percibir. Quería saber que había pasado después del accidente. Saga le sonrió acercándose a su lado, tomó la silla donde se hubo quedado dormido.

—Después hablaremos, todavía debes descansar —habló Saga amable.

Shaka frunció el ceño, tenía derecho a saber, Saga siempre hacia lo mismo.

—No coloques esa cara —continuó Saga que vio a Shaka con diversión, sabía que se lo tomaría de esa manera, pero fue el mismo médico quien le advirtiese de que no debía alterarlo.

—Pero…

—Después —rebatió Saga firmemente, mientras acomodaba la almohada de Shaka y lo arropaba—. Por ahora descansa, me quedaré aquí y luego podremos hablar.

Shaka sintió como el dolor y el cansancio continuaban en su cuerpo, quería refutar a Saga, sin embargo sus fuerzas estaba mermadas, sus parpados pesados como el plomo no colaboraron con su voluntad, y con capricho se cerraron llevándolo otra vez a la inconsciencia.

Saga observó a Shaka, estaba en verdad aliviado y agradecía a los Dioses que no le hubiesen quitado lo que más amaba.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dohko recibió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro el llamado del gemelo mayor, Shaka finalmente había despertado.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó Shion por detrás mientras abrazaba a Dohko por la cintura.

—Las mejores —habló Dohko a la vez que colgaba el teléfono y se acurrucaba junto a su pareja, aquellos días habían sido un suplicio sin poder dormir con tranquilidad, la culpa azuzaba su corazón, él había contribuido abiertamente a la pena del rubio, a pesar de que nunca fue su intención, pero aunque Shion le hubiese recalcado constantemente de que solo fue un accidente, todavía los pensamientos lo remordían por dentro.

—Sigues pensando que fue tu culpa ¿cierto? —pronunció Shion con un leve tono de regaño.

Dohko sonrió tímidamente, no quería discutir más acerca de aquel tema, pero su mente parecía ser más fuerte en ese ámbito.

Shion suspiró, afianzó el agarre en Dohko, solo quería que el chino pudiese estar tranquilo, todo aquel conflicto y desenlace estaba perturbando seriamente a su pareja, no soportaba verlo con un semblante culposo y melancólico, se había equivocado, pero no era razón para crucificarse.

—Vamos a visitarlo y verás como todo está bien, seguro que si aclaras las cosas y te disculpas al menos podrás cerrar los ojos por la noche.

Dohko asintió, Shion solo quería ayudarlo, pero enfrentarse a sus culpas era algo que se le dificultaba, sin embargo no discutió la idea de; siguió con la vista a su compañero que tomaba su abrigo del perchero y se paraba al lado de la puerta de su hogar esperando por él.

No le quedó más que aceptar ir con Shion.

El camino desde su hogar al hospital lo hicieron en total silencio, fue Shion quien tomó el volante ante el mutismo del chino, quien con expresión taciturna miraba el camino, no se fijaba en los abetos que custodiaban el sendero, ni el cielo nuboso que se levantaba en lo alto, su mente estaba más lejos, en los inicios de aquella situación. El destino era muy curioso, en cierta medida el accidente que si bien fue trágico, también era una oportunidad para Saga. Aquel pensamiento era el único que solía subirle un poco los ánimos.

Al llegar al atochado estacionamiento del hospital a esa hora del día ambos se bajaron, Shion en verdad no soportaba el silencio de Dohko, quien por naturaleza era alguien jovial y bastante parlanchín.

—¿Cuánto va a durar Dohko? —dijo Shion en tono serio.

Dohko se descolocó por el repentino asalto de Shion.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Shion torció su rostro en un gesto molestia.

—Me preocupa la actitud que estás teniendo con todo esto.

—Estoy bie…

—No digas que estás bien, no pareces tú mismo, si es por la culpa…

—Estoy bien Shion —Dohko se acercó un poco más a su pareja y acarició dulcemente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y muchas ideas rondan por mi mente, pero también he comprendido que todo pasa por algo, cuando llegue el momento me disculparé y haré todo lo necesario, hasta entonces sopórtame —terminó Dohko besando castamente los labios de Shion.

Este sonrió, por lo menos había comprobado que Dohko estaba mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero no por eso dejaría de vigilarlo y cuidarlo.

Camino a la habitación de Shaka Dohko se detuvo repentinamente, en cuanto habían recibido la noticia salieron con mucha prisa, de manera que ni siquiera se les había ocurrido llevar al menos un pequeño presente.

Shion quedó viendo al chino quien sin mayor palabra volteó sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia la salida más cercana. Con premura le dio alcance cuando estaba por atravesar las puertas de cristal del primer piso.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —logró preguntar.

—Flores —fue todo la respuesta que recibió. Shion parpadeó y entendió la idea de Dohko, era costumbre llevar flores a una persona con el deseo de que esta se recuperase pronto. Para la fortuna de ambos a las afueras del recinto siempre había abierto una tienda donde comprar arreglos para los enfermos.

Cuando Dohko volvió llegó con un gran ramo de violetas y girasoles. Shion sonrió, era muy bello.

—Vamos —dijo Shion sonriendo.

Cuando abrieron a puerta de la habitación de Shaka, Dohko y Shion vieron la escena con desconcierto, y es que no es algo que se viera todos los días, dentro Shaka estaba haciendo un enorme berrinche como un niño pequeño, mientras en un intento cansado Saga trataba de que comiese los alimentos del hospital.

Shaka fue el primero en divisarlos y no tardó en darles una sonrisa, aquello tranquilizó a los dos mayores, tal parecía que estado del rubio no era tan complejo como se veía en un inicio. Sonrisa que fue secundada por Saga. Dohko por su parte escrutó el rostro del gemelo, se veía relajado, casi feliz, aquello lo calmó, esperaba que Shaka y él estuvieran en buenos términos.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada acerca de las razones del accidente, por ahora solo se centrarían en la recuperación del rubio. Saga agradeció el gesto de los que consideraba sus dos maestros, todavía no había tenido tiempo de hablar de frente con Shaka, le quedaban muchos temas que aclarar y eso es algo que solo él debería hacer.


	10. Enfrentando nuestro miedo

**Capítulo 10: Enfrentando nuestro miedo**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, sé que la trama se a visto lenta y escueta, pero solo será un capítulo más en donde las cosas estaran en término medio, será este capítulo el penúltimo, son 11 capítulos más un epílogo. Espero avancemos pronto, mi tonto cerebro colabora cuando se le da la gana, a si mismo los problemas, que gracias al cielo poco a poco estan resolviéndose, pero todavía quedan unos pocos fastidiosos. ¿Les ha pasado que las personas que aman son las que más los colocan en lios?  
**

 **En fin, espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Shaka se vio asediado por la constante presencia del gemelo mientras estuvo hospitalizado. Decir que le desagradaba sería mentir, pero un sinfín de problemas y dudas lo rondaban, la principal de todas. ¿Quién se estaba haciendo cargo de la empresa y de los proyectos más importantes? Saga lo reñía en cada ocasión que se atrevía a preguntar, solo le decía que tenía todo controlado y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, según él su única labor era la de recuperarse pronto. Le fastidiaba aquella habitación blanca, odiaba estar recostado sin posibilidad de siquiera poder colocar un pie fuera de la cama, era un suplicio que nunca espero vivir, pero a veces el destino dice otra cosa, y en esos momentos estaba viviendo una de sus peores pesadillas, sentirse un completo inútil debido a su "enfermedad". Saga fungía como su enfermera personal en todo sentido, Shaka tenía la leve sospecha de que en raras ocasiones regresaba a su hogar, pero a pesar de esas ideas Saga siempre se veía contento y bien aseado, no entendía como lo lograba.

Su presencia continua y la amena charla que le entregaba en los momentos más insólitos le hacían un poco más placenteras su estadía en el horrible lugar. Sus lesiones no habían sido tan graves, pero si lo suficientemente dolorosas y complicadas como para mantenerlo todavía en ese lugar. La contusión en su cabeza era lo que más parecía preocupar a su médico tratante, pero hasta ahora todo parecía estar en su lugar, al menos la poca razón que le quedaba, pues la cercanía de Saga no es como que le dejara pensar con total claridad. Su brazo y algunas costillas fueron otra de las partes afectadas, el hueso de su brazo derecho se había roto unos cuantos centímetros y tenía al menos tres fisuras en sus costillas, lo que era el causante del agudo dolor que percibía cada vez que respiraba, cuando el dolor se hacía más fuerte Shaka maldecía su necesidad vital por el oxígeno.

Aquel día por primera vez desde que despertara decidió abarcar el principal problema de conflicto entre ambos, aunque Saga no se imaginó que Shaka lo haría desde ese ángulo tan inesperado.

—¿Qué pasó con Aioros?, ¿Él no se molesta por que pases todo el día conmigo?

Saga frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo debía contestarle?, a pesar de todas las atenciones que le había brindado a Shaka y la dedicación a su cuidado todavía no había querido tocar aquel delicado tema. Sus instintos inmediatamente intentaron salir por la tangente como la solución más segura a su dilema.

—¿Por qué crees que se enojaría?

Fue el turno de Shaka de fruncir el ceño, odiaba que Saga le contestase con otra pregunta dando un rodeo innecesario, si quería una respuesta clara por parte del gemelo lo mejor sería ser lo suficientemente claro e incisivo.

—Tal vez porque ambos están juntos como pareja —dijo Shaka sarcásticamente mientras intentaba acomodarse en su lecho.

Saga se quedó helado por la afirmación tan directa hecha por Shaka, ni siquiera en la oficina se había atrevido a darle una definición a su relación con Aioros, y ahora le soltaba tal comentario.

—Yo…

—Si te sientes incómodo conmigo puedes irte, no quiero retenerte —si bien aquellas palabras salieron con firmeza de la boca del rubio, en su interior lo único que deseaba es que Saga se quedara un poco más con él.

Suponía que no podía seguir retrasando todo, Kanon ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad, las preguntas llegarían pronto y él tendría que estar preparado para enfrentarlas y poder mantener a Shaka a su lado.

—Aquello es un asunto muy delicado Shaka, más de lo que te puedes imaginar —pronunció Saga con un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? —cuestionó es aludido—, es normal que siendo tu pareja sienta algo de molestia por mi presencia.

Saga negó con una expresión cansada.

—Me vas a odiar después de todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Saga miró directamente a los límpidos y celestes ojos de Shaka, sin duda los ojos de la persona que amaba eran lo más bello que había presenciado, solía perderse con facilidad de la realidad cuando se sumergía en su profundidad, pero ahora necesitaba toda su concentración y cordura si iba a pronunciar las palabras que estaban destinadas a condenarlo. Su actitud no había sido la más limpia y ni siquiera una completa dedicación al bienestar de Shaka le aseguraba que este no fuera a explotar en ira y humillación, su actos habías sido infantiles y bajos.

—Sabes como soy Shaka —comenzó Saga no muy seguro—, hago muchas estupideces, en especial con las personas que quiero. En muchas ocasiones me has ayudado contra Kanon —dijo recordando al tonto de su hermano.

Shaka frunció el ceño sin comprender todavía.

Saga paró unos segundos para dedicarle una profunda mirada al rubio, Shaka se sorprendió por la titilante expresión de emociones. Miedo, culpa, confusión y mucho arrepentimiento, pero por sobre todo miedo. Shaka se preguntaba como en una sola mirada por parte del griego podía comprender una gran extensión de su corazón; interiormente sabía la respuesta, siempre se le había hecho sencillo leer a Saga en todos los aspectos, quisiera que fuera así o no, se complementaban de una extraña manera que hasta hace poco había funcionado, pero aquella relación se resquebrajó en el momento en el que uno de ellos decidió escuchar su corazón, y desde entonces todo había ido en picada directo al caos. Es cierto que entre el dolor del engaño y la agonía de la pérdida había culpado a Saga de todos sus problemas, pero ¿Dónde quedaban las palabras de él?, estuvieron juntos una vez, Saga se atrevió a abrir su corazón, pero él lo desechó vilmente por miedo, por las inseguridades que siempre ha tenido y nunca ha querido afrontar, bajo su fachada de seguridad y constantes planes había alguien que nunca había estado del todo consciente de su futuro y siempre había hecho lo mejor por encajar con los status y dogmas de la sociedad. Antes de conocer a Saga tenía muchos prejuicios arraigados producto de su formación familiar, trabajando con el griego y conociendo mucho más la cultura helena su mente fue aceptando poco a poco algunas cosas como naturales, entre ellas que el amor no se rige por el género, e irónicamente lo entendió el día que se dio cuenta de la fuerte atracción que comenzó a sentir por Saga, ahí fue que la lucha de conflictos interiores empezó su batalla hasta el día que compartieron el lecho, quería mantenerse alejado del griego, pero el desborde de su pasión y los sentimientos instalados desde hace mucho en su interior tuvieron el triunfo por sobre su razón, más su renuencia seguía intacta, fue allí que comenzó su calvario con el cambio de actitud de Saga y la llegada de Aioros. Parte también era su culpa, aunque le costase afrontarlo.

—Shaka —continuo Saga— eres lo más importante para mí, pero he cometido muchos errores. Entre ellos engañarte.

¿Engañarlo?, Shaka no sabía lo que Saga quería decir, pero…

—Lo que pasó entre Aioros y yo no fue más que un tonta actuación para darte celos, pero todo se salió de control.

Ahí estaba, siempre pensó que había una pieza que no encajaba del todo en el cuadro, ¿Cómo es que Saga tan rápido había encontrado a alguien más? ¿O cómo se enamoró de otra persona de la noche a la mañana? Su mente rápida y analítica saltó a la conclusión más obvia, todo lo que ambos habían vivido no había sido más que un juego. Pero Saga siempre había sido una persona muy emocional y preocupado de los suyos, es por eso que aquella actitud era anormal en sí, pero el dolor que sentía no le dejó verlo, mucho menos la actitud indiferente del heleno, hábito que solía adquirir cuando estaba muy molesto.

Saga fue directo. Shaka paseó su mirada por la cara del heleno, pero este mantenía un semblante agachado propio de la culpabilidad. ¿Sentía molestia por lo que había escuchado de los labios griegos?, no exactamente, exasperación tal vez, tanto por Saga como por él mismo, si hubiesen hablado con la verdad y claramente nada de eso se hubiese suscitado. Pero no existen ¿Y lo y si…?, son solo ideas que quedan en la mente, al final de cuenta lo único que en verdad valían eran los hechos, Saga cometió errores, él también, hubieron consecuencias, quizás él se llevó la peor parte, pero había visto a Saga atemorizado y demacrado, y desde que despertase no se había separado de su lado. _Puntos extras,_ pensó Shaka, pero… ¿Era suficiente?, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que no podía odiarlo, a pesar del dolor que vivió, lo amaba.

—¿Quisiste hacerme daño en algún momento?

Saga parpadeó, no se esperaba tal cuestionamiento por parte del rubio, ¿Si alguna vez quiso hacerle daño?, ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás!, el horror cubrió al griego, ¿Qué diantres estaría pasando por la cabeza de la persona que amaba?

—Sé que te cause dolor, pero jamás lo hubiese hecho adrede, apenas puedo perdonarme por saber que te hice sufrir.

Shaka plasmó una débil sonrisa en su rostro, una sola palabra podría arreglar o destruir todo, ya había tomado una decisión. Saga por su parte no comprendía los gesto de Shaka ¿Le estaba sonriendo?

—Actuaste guiado por la idea de que lo que estabas haciendo me haría cambiar de opinión, estuvo mal, pero lo hiciste sin malicia —Shaka se detuvo unos segundos ordenando sus ideas—, si digo que no estoy molesto todavía sería mentir, pero no puedo vivir pensando todo el tiempo en lo mismo. Has demostrado que estás arrepentido y eso es suficiente para mí.

Saga no podía creer la calma que destilaba Shaka, no se había enfadado, no le había gritado y por sobre todo no lo odiaba, se sentía aliviado por aquel milagro. Saga no era alguien muy creyente, pero agradecía a aquel se haya arriba que lo había ayudado. Pensó que todo lo que alguna vez pudo soñar con el rubio se volvería pedazos en el momento que pronunciara aquellas palabras tan nefastas, y ahora…

—Gracias… —Saga no pudo evitarlo, se aproximó hacia el rubio y le tomó las manos en un gesto de cariño, las manos de Shaka eran cálidas, aquel fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente del gemelo, también eran suaves y de un exquisito color nacarado que tanto amaba en su persona. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y unió su frente con la de Shaka, deseaba ver de cerca los bellos ojos que lo tenían condenadamente atrapado. El rubio se sonrojó ante la presencia del gemelo, el toque de Saga fue tan sutil que apenas resintió el contacto. Saga sonrió, no se aprovecharía más de aquel lapsus y buena voluntad del rubio, bastante tenía que pagar todavía que sumarle un pesar más a sus cuotas de culpa para beneficiarse del poco movimiento de este. Se alejó con resistencia.

Un nuevo capítulo se abría entre los dos, Shaka lo sabía, pero… ¿Qué es lo que Saga desearía para ambos?, desde aquel día donde lo había rechazado el griego no le hubo vuelto a decir que lo amaba, por su parte tenía claro sus sentimientos y esperaba que lo que Saga sintiera al final no fuera solo culpa. Decidió por ahora solo sonreír, ya tendría respuestas a todas sus otras interrogantes.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Llegar a su casa era un alivio, pero…

—Saga déjame, yo puedo solo —el rubio reclamó por enésima vez al gemelo, solo intentaba levantarse para ir al baño, pero Saga actuaba igual que su sombra, lo dejaba solo para ir a la cocina y traerle algo de comer. Hacía dos días había salido del hospital con la orden de permanecer en cama y descansar. Saga se había tomado muy a pecho la orden del médico. Cuando se vio invadido por la presencia del gemelo no pudo protestar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado al gemelo instalado en su casa durmiendo en una de sus habitaciones, solo para mantenerse a su lado, le enternecía el gesto, sin embargo verse tan asediado lo fastidiaba. Estaba herido con algunos huesos maltratados y no podría moverse con facilidad por muchas semanas, pero no era un completo inútil. Shaka terminó por suspirar, sus vacaciones se habían ido al carajo con el accidente, le hubiera gustado descansar en un lugar montañoso cubierto de vegetación, pero no se podía hacer nada. Al menos Saga se había encargado de congelar su período de descanso, sin tener pérdida de ningún día.

Saga finalmente ignoró las palabras del rubio, tomó a Shaka por la cintura y lo llevó desde su cama hasta el cuarto de baño que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

De esa manera transcurrió el día, con un Saga pendiente de Shaka, y un rubio levemente fastidiado por la invasión, pero que en el interior le agradaba el gesto del gemelo.

Dohko y Shion llegaron a la mañana siguiente. Shaka agradecía la visita, estaba contento de dejar el blanco hospital, definitivamente si volvía a la empresa haría que Saga cambiase el color de las paredes, no pensaba soportar aquel hostigante color.

Tuvieron un buen desayuno y Dohko hizo gala de sus habilidades culinarias, querían generar un buen ambiente para que Shaka pudiese curarse mucho más rápido, y por sobre todo el chino quería disculparse adecuadamente con quien consideraba parte de su familia.

Los cuatros se hallaban sentados en la sala de estar sobre el juego de sillones negros que a Shaka tanto le gustaba. Había decidido tomarse un café después del almuerzo que habían tomado.

Dohko mirando al interior de la taza reunió el valor para hablar.

—Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo Shaka —dijo Dohko en una primera instancia.

Todos los presentes colocaron especial atención.

—¿Qué sucede Dohko?

Dohko cerró los ojos unos segundos, para después instalar la seriedad en su rostro.

 **—** Lamento todo lo que hice, no debí involucrarme de esa manera tan irresponsable, ni instigar a Saga a actuar de esa forma.

Shaka se mantuvo en silencio, ahora entendía el semblante reticente que colocaba Dohko cada vez que lo veía a los ojos.

—No tienes porqué disculparte —dijo Shaka con sinceridad, nunca podría molestarse con él—, para empezar fui yo quien te pidió ayuda, y nadie tiene la culpa de que Saga sea un idiota.

Aquella acotación sacó una risa en Shion y una mueca en el gemelo, Dohko por su parte sonrió, se sentía aliviado de estar en buenos términos con el rubio, temía algún tipo de reproche por su parte, él se había criticado a cada segundo.

Todo parecía caber en su lugar, como en el final de un complicado rompecabezas, pero solo quedaba una pieza incierta, su relación con Saga, por las acciones del gemelo podía deducir que lo quería, él también lo hacía, pero no habían acordado nada concreto, ni siquiera habían hablado directamente de sus sentimientos, y eso estaba comenzando a colocarlo ansioso. Si no lograba resolverlo pronto sus emociones terminarían desbordándose.


	11. El derecho a amar se gana

**Capítulo 11: El derecho a amar se gana**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola!, me tardé lo sé, pero estoy atravesando por un ciclo no muy bueno y mías días suelen ser un poco erráticos, espero les guste el capítulo, es el último oficialmente de la historia, solo queda un pequeño epílogo que haré.  
**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Shaka rumió, dos estúpidos meses eran los que tenía mantenerse en cama, le fastidiaba, el no poder moverse, el estar casi postrado, y Saga, Saga era un maldito maniaco que en verdad no le dejaba hacer nada por su cuenta, estaba lesionado, nada más, ¡pero no!, Saga como siempre exageraba todo. La primera semana había pasado entre gruñidos y reproches, y como si no fuera suficiente tenía que aguantar por dos a Saga, hasta hace poco no conocía al gemelo del griego, pero Shaka descubrió que su hermano menor era tan fastidioso como el mismo Saga, ahora entendía el porqué de sus continuas y exageradas contiendas. Su acogedora y silenciosa casa repentinamente se había llenado de voces y ruido, no le desagradaba, pero si se le hacía extraño, estaba tan acostumbrado a su propia soledad que estar en compañía continua con el gemelo se le hacía insólito, pero también le gustaba, poco recordaba cómo era sentirse en familia, y el griego le gustase o no se había transformado en eso con el pasar de los años. Dohko y Shion también, lo visitaban continuamente, brindándole siempre una sonrisa y calidez., también comida decente evitando que muriese intoxicado por la mala cocina del gemelo, quizás ese era uno de los pocos defectos que tenía el griego, la poca mano que tenía para la cocina, gracias al cielo por recomendación de su gemelo Saga terminó por entender que no era bueno para su salud que él mismo siguiera procurándole los alimentos.

—Saga no me gustan las coles —dijo por tercera vez Shaka intentando mantener alejado el tenedor que Saga le tendía, para vergüenza de Shaka, Saga había adquirido la costumbre de alimentarlo, alegando que por su brazo lastimado no era una tarea que pudiera hacer con eficiencia, no le sirvieron de nada los ruegos y las quejas, el griego siempre se salía con la suya.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el médico de las vitaminas y minerales que necesitas para fortalecerte? —pronunció Saga con un rictus severo.

Shaka tembló, seguidamente hizo una mueca viendo el despreciable alimento cocido y el pésimo olor que impregnaba la habitación, no es que estuviera haciendo un berrinche, pero de verdad odiaba las verduras cocidas y Saga no acababa por entender aquello. El griego terminó por rodar los ojos y dejó el tenedor y el plato que sostenía sobre un velador cercano. Como en cada ocasión que la testarudez de Shaka se hacía presente Saga se acercó con sumo cuidado al rostro del rubio, le sonrió coquetamente para luego besarlo con suavidad y entrega. Shaka nunca se negaba al toque, al contrario siempre parecía disfrutarlo con tanto ahínco como Saga. El término del beso siempre era el mismo, el griego sonriendo con suficiencia y Shaka con las mejillas encendidas desviando el rostro, pero con una actitud más colaboradora. Saga suponía que era una forma de Shaka de pedirle su cercanía sin caer en la acción de hacerle creer que lo había perdonado por completo, porqué si, a pesar de haber obtenido su perdón a través de palabras, Shaka le había hecho ver su descontento con algunas actitudes donde debía esforzarse más para obtener su cooperación. Pero a Saga no le importaba, más bien le causaba gracia la escueta resistencia que colocaba el rubio.

Los gestos de cariño, las caricias y los besos eran de todos los días, Shaka lo disfrutaba, aunque no lo admitiese. La presencia de Saga y las expresiones de amor que le otorgaba, lo hacían sentir querido, aunque todavía no lo hubiesen hablado expresamente, había algo ahí que no se podía destruir con facilidad.

Otra de las tareas cotidianas que más vergüenza el traía al rubio era el baño, el cual inevitablemente necesitaba de la ayuda de Saga por su escasa posibilidad de movimiento. Al principio fue una sarta de palabras y actitudes incomodas, pero Saga ya le había reiterado en más de una ocasión que había hecho más que solo verlo desnudo, Shaka se sonrojaba ante la sola mención de la noche que pasaron juntos, de mala gana aceptaba la ayuda del gemelo. Y así transcurría su día a día, en una grata, y hasta hilarante rutina, que parecía fuera de lo común pero con la presencia del otro se hacía sumamente placentera. La relación entre ambos iba creciendo más allá de un mero sentimiento que ambos se profesaban, lo que una vez faltaba en confianza y convivencia poco a poco iba desarrollando ante los ojos expectantes de todos. ¿Necesitaban palabras?, Shaka mientras pasaban los días estaba seguro de que no, pero lo suyo no quedaría completamente sellado hasta que aclarasen su situación, a pesar de que esta pareciera demasiado obvia, ¿Quién no amase como lo hacía Saga hacia Shaka tendría ese tipo de atenciones?

Dos semanas después una mañana de sábado todo comenzó a tener un caris diferente. Del pecho del rubio nacía una necesidad imperante de formalizar algo más con Saga, quizás nació de la irritación que sentía al recordar la llamada del día anterior que recibió Saga. " _Aioros_ ", le había escuchado responder, la sola mención de aquel nombre lo hacía cabrearse, comprendía que todo lo que tuvo con Saga fue una farsa, pero las caricias cercanas y los besos que se dieron no lo fueron, podía ser un amigo cercano del griego, pero no lo quería en sus vidas. La mala cara que le colocó al heleno durante el resto del día de ayer y su punzante molestia le hizo tomar una determinación, no podía mantener ese miedo patente cada vez que Aioros y cualquier persona intentase algo con Saga, no cuando sin mediar palabras ambos estaban construyendo algo.

Saga intentaba observar en silencio las muecas y gestos que Shaka hacia ante sus pensamientos, pero tenía la ligera idea de hacia dónde se dirigían estos, estaba molesto por la llamada que recibió de su amigo, si este tan solo supiera que estaba preguntando por su estado. Saga sonreía internamente ante la escena de celos nada disimulada que le otorgaba Shaka, esa actitud confirmaba que lo que Shaka sentía por él era más que verdadero, y ¿Cómo no serlo?, si fue capaz de perdonar las estupideces que hizo. Los celos que el rubio le prodigaba le agradaban, pero no podía dejar que aquel asunto aumentara en proporciones, necesitaba ser claro con Shaka para no llegar a formar nuevos malos entendidos. Quizás fuera hora de colocar en marcha la idea que hacía tiempo maquinaba por cortesía de cierta persona.

Por su parte algo similar pasaba por la mente del rubio, sabía que la situación entre ambos estaba por rebalsar y si no hablaban acerca de su relación lo que tenían podría desvanecerse.

—Saga —dijo Shaka intentando sonar casual mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

El griego se acercó a arreglar las manta del rubio, todo en una sincronía natural. Saga miró a Shaka expectante prestando toda la atención de la que era capaz. Pasaron los segundos y Shaka no estaba seguro de como abarcar el tema que lo estaba quemando por dentro. En su mente le parecía sencillo, pero los jades del gemelo siempre lograban intimidarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Saga intentó animar el habla del rubio, pero este seguía mirándolo sin emitir palabra.

—Yo…

—Siempre has sido alguien seguro, es extraño verte titubear —dijo el gemelo a modo de broma. Shaka frunció el ceño, él trataba de hablar de algo muy serio, y el idiota se burlaba.

—¡Saga! —Shaka rumió.

El aludido se carcajeó, el rubio era tan fácil de sacar de sus casillas, al menos esa faceta de ambos había vuelto.

—Después hablaremos —pronunció Saga con inusual seriedad, dejando su gozo de enfadar al rubio. Shaka iba a protestar, pero el gemelo lo cayó con un beso sorpresivo. Cualquier protesta que este tuviera fue dejada de lado, odiaba cuando Saga lo acallaba de esa manera, la sensación de sus alientos juntos, la tersura de sus labios y sus respiraciones agitadas revolucionaban sus pensamientos, incordiando su razón, en otras palabras, esa era la manera en la que Saga se salía con la suya.

—Quiero hacer algo, en ese momento aclararemos lo que tenemos pendiente —volvió hablar Saga una vez que se separó de Shaka. Este lo vio quedamente para asentir en silencio, no sacaba nada quejarse o protestar, pues Saga en esas semanas parecía siempre tener la última palabra.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Con dulce brillo la luna iluminaba el cielo despejado de la noche, el viento fluía calmo contra las prominentes copas de los árboles, Shaka adoraba aquel paisaje, la naturaleza, el silencio, el viento danzando sin importarle nada más, algo idílico a su parecer. Más todo ese sosegado paisaje no era capaz de tranquilizar su alma. Saga había prometido hablar, pero la desazón que venía sintiendo la tenía desde el momento en que llegó al hospital. Saga le había dicho exactamente lo mismo _"Después hablaremos"_ , aquello solo hacia crecer su agonía, confiaba en Saga, pero su mente solía intentar racionalizar todo, no era sencillo vivir con eso día a día.

—Tan distraído mirando por la ventana cuando deberías estar en tu cama descansando —Saga susurró muy cerca del oído de Shaka haciéndolo estremecer, no se había percatado de la presencia de Saga en la habitación. Como un felino es busca de su presa, Saga podía ser muy silencioso.

—Saga —Shaka pronunció su nombre con sorpresa a la vez que volteaba su cabeza, Saga lo mira divertido mientras le otorgaba una traviesa sonrisa.

—Eres un muy mal enfermo Shaka —continuo Saga a son de broma.

Shaka frunció el ceño, odiaba estar en cama y Saga lo sabía, aunque fuese por su bien.

Saga se rio con fuerza ante los intentos del rubio por parecer intimidante, Shaka lo miró con recelo, pero terminó riendo con él, desde siempre ha sabido que es un muy mal enfermo, nunca le han gustado los hospitales y su eterno olor a vendas y desinfectantes, y por sobre todo odiaba tener que guardar reposo manteniéndose inmóvil, no había nada peor.

Saga después de que las risas hubieron cesado tomó con delicadeza el brazo del rubio para poder guiarlo hasta el lecho, Shaka hizo una leve protesta, pero se dejó hacer. Saga ya estaba acostumbrado a su renuente actitud. Como un esposo paciente se dedicaba a cuidarlo, aun cuando fuera en contra de su voluntad. Saga envolvió con seguridad y fuerza la cintura de Shaka con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro lo utilizaba para poder apoyar cada paso que el rubio daba. Shaka por su parte se arrimó a Saga lo más cerca posible, le gustaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el suave latir de su corazón cuando aproximaba su oído cerca de su pecho.

Apoyándose del borde de la cama Shaka se sentó sobre el colchón para luego con dificultad poder subir sus piernas, un quejido silencioso acongojó a Saga, quien de forma inmediata asistió con mayor presteza a Shaka ayudándolo a acomodarse. Una vez que Shaka estuvo en la cama Saga arropó al rubio, el gemelo cada noche se aseguraba que su compañero estuviera cómodo y caliente. Eran parte de sus cuidados y como cada tarea que involucraba a Shaka quería hacerlo bien. La única fuente de luz de la habitación era la lámpara de cálido tono que yacía sobre el velador contiguo a la cama. Saga apagó la lámpara y trajo la penumbra hasta la habitación, debía dejar a Shaka descansar para lo que tenía planeado al día siguiente. Shaka parpadeó pesadamente, estaba cansado, más de lo que hubiera creído, la calidez y confort de las mantas lo envolvían con celo dentro de su nido de comodidad, pero quería algo más, a alguien más mejor dicho, quería pasar un momento de intimidad llana con Saga como una pareja manteniendo caricias y mimos solo por el cariño de estar juntos. Saga cada día mientras lo asistía le había procurado cuidados, pero ahora deseaba su cercanía intima, quería experimentar aquello que se había negado desde un principio, aquella sensación que sintió al tener a su lado solo con sus pieles desnudas, con el calor de sus cuerpos unos con otros, con sus respiraciones agitadas próximas.

—Saga... —dijo Shaka de manera vacilante.

El heleno que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se volteó extrañado a ver al rubio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Duerme conmigo esta noche —Shaka fue conciso y directo, Saga frunció el ceño.

—No puedo, debes recuperarte.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —continuó Shaka sin reparar en las palabras de Saga.

El griego suspiró, cuando Shaka deseaba podía ser tan cabezota como su hermano.

—No —fue toda la respuesta que le dio, iba a salir de la habitación, pero el ruido de las cobijas destapándose y los quejidos lo hicieron detenerse. Saga se resignó a la testarudez de su amado, debía ayudarlo a volver a la cama.

—¡Quédate conmigo! —habló Shaka severamente.

—Shaka…

—Solo quédate a mi lado, prometo portarme bien —Shaka desviaba su cabeza en un intento de esconder su vergüenza y necesidad palpable en todo su rostro.

Saga lo meditó, solo sería dormir a su lado, lo cierto es que él como hombre también anhelaba la cercanía de Shaka, pero hasta ahora había estado reprimiendo sus propios deseos en pos del bien del rubio, pero si este le pedía algo como aquello no podía rehusarse, no cuando tenía ante sus ojos tan tentadora oferta.

—Solo dormir —acotó Saga firmemente.

Shaka sonrió en victoria mientras se dejaba llevar de vuelta a la cama por el gemelo, por aquel día había cumplido su cometido de someter al heleno bajo sus propios deseos de mantenerlo cerca.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El corazón se ilumina con la sola sonrisa de la persona que amamos, Saga jamás había creído en todo ese excelso romanticismo que se expresa en dulces y tiernas palabras, lo había visto con sus tíos, su propio gemelo y su primo, pero hasta que él mismo no fue presa del amor no había comprendido la opresión que se generaba cuando estas lejos de esa persona, ni como una apremiante emoción se apoderaba de tu mente y corazón al estar a su lado. El miedo había corroído cada parte de su ser al momento del accidente. Y su alma solo había vuelto a su cuerpo en el momento en el que pudo volver a presenciar el brillo en sus expresivos ojos.

Y ahora…, se había convertido en un empedernido enamorado que caía ante cualquier petición de Shaka. Convivir con el rubio día a día le había enseñado paciencia y tolerancia, orden y el esfuerzo de ganarse el perdón y la confianza de la persona amada, sabía que era demasiado lo que tenía que trabajar en sí mismo para mejorar como persona y para derribar cualquier prejuicio e ideas preconcebidas acerca de lo que es una relación duradera. Y no solo para él, el mismo Shaka se sabía primerizo, pero juntos y con el tiempo a su favor podrían sortear cualquier obstáculo.

Saga sonrió ante el cálido rayo de Sol que caía sobre su rostro. El día era brillante y la emoción embargaba cada fibra de su ser, el olor a café recién molido le parecía el más delicioso que nunca hubiera percibido. Lo que hacía el estar enamorado.

—Demasiado embobado —dijo seco Shaka.

Saga se giró sorprendido de no poder haber percibido al rubio.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no es para tanto.

—Tienes algunas costillas fisuradas y…

Shaka rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba con dificultad sobre una de las sillas cercanas de la cocina. Saga prestó mayor atención a la apariencia del rubio. Su cabello revuelto y su cara somnolienta, por más que dijera que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones habían tareas que no podía realizar solo.

—Por lo que veo no pasaste por el baño —decidió dejar el tema anterior.

Shaka gruñó, cuando se despertó sintió el lecho vacío, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó en busca de Saga. Le gustara o no, le era imposible realizar algunas tareas personales sin ayuda.

—Tengo hambre —dijo esquivo el rubio. Saga sonrió, desde que vivía en el hogar de Shaka solía hacerlo con mayor frecuencia, pero no le importaba si lo tachaban de loco solo por enternecerse por los gestos huraños y esquivos del rubio, de esa manera lo quería.

Después de que Saga hubiese ayudado a Shaka con su aseo personal ambos desayunaron en un grato silencio. La calma y la seguridad los cubrió a ambos a pesar de todavía seguir con dudas acerca de su relación. Algo se construía entre ambos, algo sólido sin la necesidad de tener un nombre claro, solo eran ellos dos y el amor que sentían.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A Shaka lo había tomado por sorpresa la disposición de Saga de salir de su hogar, desde que se hubo accidentado no lo había dejado colocar un pie fuera de la vivienda, pero aquel día parecía ser diferente. Algo en el semblante del griego se lo decía.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el automóvil Shaka se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Un día de campo.

Shaka parpadeó intrigado, ¿Un día de campo?, ¿A que vendría todo aquello?

—¿Dónde…?

—Dijiste que querías hablar de nuestra relación, bueno pensé que no había nada mejor que conocieras a mi familia para darte a entender que quiero algo serio contigo como mi pareja.

¿Conocer a su familia?, Shaka se alarmó, Saga podía ser tan impredecible cuando se lo proponía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevarlo en esas condiciones y sin ni siquiera haberse arreglado lo suficiente?, cierto pánico comenzó a recorrer al rubio, conocía de primera mano lo importante que era para Saga su familia, en más de alguna ocasión deseo conocerlos, pero ahora y en esas condiciones no era lo más acertado. ¿Qué pensaría la familia del griego de él?, ¿Qué les habría dicho el mismo Saga?, en ocasiones el gemelo hablaba de más y…

Saga notó la repentina palidez que cubrió a Shaka. El griego no sabía si reír o preocuparse. Pero…

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó el rubio con molestia—. ¡Podrías haberme dicho a dónde íbamos!

—No creí que te molestaría —dijo Saga.

Shaka renuente desvió la mirada de Saga. —No es eso, es solo que…

—¿No quieres conocer a mi familia? —cuestionó con duda y cierta decepción el griego.

—No es eso —Shaka volvió a repetir mientras suspiraba—, es el nerviosismo, debiste avisarme, ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar con ellos? ¿Me aceptaran? —susurró con timidez.

Saga se enterneció, así que lo que preocupaba era la aceptación de su familia.

—De seguro le parecerás encantador, créeme, quien debería estar asustado debo ser yo, mi familia es más extraña de lo que crees.

Shaka no quedó muy convencido, pero si algo más tranquilo, no se imaginó que el griego tomaría medidas como esa, pero decir que no le satisfacía el hecho de que Saga se preocupara de su relación sería mentir. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Presentarlo con su familia fue idea de Kanon, cuando se le comentó Saga casi enloquece, por el manicomio que era su familia con su gemelo y con su primo. Pero sabía que un gesto como aquel solidificaría su relación Shaka y dejaría más que claro sus intenciones. Pero eso no evitaba que el terror lo apremiara, Kanon y Milo juntos era un verdadero ejercito de desastres, eso sin contar el bizarro sentido del humor de su tío Kardia, solo su tía, su madre y su abuela eran los más normales, aunque de todos su abuela era la que más temor infundía cuando se lo proponía.

Aquel día de campo resultó muy oportuno, ahora estaba dando un paso muy grande en lo que constaba en su intimidad. Dejar entrar a Shaka por completo significaba sentirse vulnerable y dejarle ver cada una de sus debilidades, pero con él valía la pena.

Fueron cuarenta minutos de viaje y cerca de cincuenta kilómetros fuera de la ciudad de Atenas. El paisaje costero y la gran vegetación que envolvía las cumbres le parecían muy hermoso al rubio quien era alguien muy apegado a los ambientes naturales. Jamás en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en la ciudad había circulado por esos lares, se había estado perdiendo de un muy bello paisaje.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente a una apartada costa golpeada por un tranquilo océano el nerviosismo volvió a plasmarse en el rostro del rubio. Saga lo tranquilizó acariciándole los cabellos, ambos estaban inquietos, pero él debía encargarse de darle esa tranquilidad que necesitaba.

En silencio ambos salieron del automóvil, Saga escrutó el paisaje en busca de su familia, no tardó en localizarlos. Su madre y su abuela se hallaban juntas sentadas sobre una manta hablando. Más allá estaban sus tíos; su tía Idalia y Milo intentando controlar a su tío Kardia que dejara de incordiar al novio de Milo, su primo pequeño. No veía a Kanon ni a Mu por ninguna parte, eso no era buena señal, bien Kanon estaba preparándose para jugarle alguna broma de mal o gusto o simplemente no habían llegado, desde el compromiso de ambos en raras ocasiones se separan, mucho más por insistencia de su gemelo que por voluntad del tibetano.

—¡Kanon deja eso! —no muy lejos escuchó la voz alarmada de Mu, cuando volteó ya era demasiado tarde, un baldazo de agua fría había caído sobre él. Entre su enojo Saga agradecía no haber estado ayudando a Shaka en esos momentos.

Mu veía con temor el semblante molesto de Saga mientras que el gemelo menor plasmaba una sonrisa jocosa en su rostro a la vez que filmaba al empapado Saga.

—Esto irá al registro familiar —dijo como si nada Kanon, ciertamente el menor jamás olvido el incidente con el jabón y su alergia, su intuición seguía diciéndole que había sido obra de su hermano mayor, hasta ahora no había tenido posibilidad de vengarse dado todos los turbulentos sucesos, pero con las aguas más calmas se abría un horizonte de opciones.

Shaka por su parte había visto venir al gemelo por detrás, quiso avisarle a Saga, pero cuando abrió su boca ya era demasiado tarde, Saga estaba empapado desde su cabello a los pies. Ver a Saga todo desgreñado, con el cabello un poco revuelto y enfadado le causaba gracia, aquellos gemelos juntos eran un enorme peligro.

—Lo siento… —se quiso disculpar Mu con expresión culpable.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —habló Saga entre dientes mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazadora a Kanon—, sino este idiota —apuntó con su dedo al menor de los gemelo.

—¿Y qué harás para hacerme pagar Saga? —el griego mayor tenía el impulso asesino de corretear a su hermano menor por toda la rivera hasta alcanzarlo, pero no dejaría a Shaka a merced del resto de su desquiciada familia.

—Solo espera y ya verás Kanon —siseó Saga. Después de haber amenazado a Kanon Saga se aproximó a Shaka y lo ayudó a encaminarse hacia donde estaba su abuela y su progenitora, por el bien del rubio se calmaría, aunque las ansias de venganza quedarían latentes hasta que finalizase el día y obtuviese su oportunidad de cobrárselas.

Shaka giró su vista hacia el gemelo menor y el muchacho de cabellos lavanda que había llegado donde Saga, el de cabellos lavanda estaba reprendiendo al menor de los gemelos quien solo mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risa, aunque no lo creyesen esos dos gemelos se parecían en muchos aspectos, aquella escena le recordaba la infinidad de veces en las que había regañado a Saga por sus travesuras.

Con paso lento descendieron hacia donde estaban dos mujeres, su madre y su abuela le había dicho Saga en el trayecto, su madre…, hasta ahora solo había tenido contacto solo con el menor de los gemelos, y aunque no había tenido problemas relacionándose con este, le asustaba presentarse ante la progenitora del gemelo mayor, Saga adoraba a su madre y no sabía cómo reaccionaría este si no lograba agradarle, mucho menos si no lo aprobaba, hasta ahora jamás había dado luces de tener un relación con Saga y no sabía si este en alguna ocasión había hablado de su persona, solo esperaba que si lo había hecho no hubieran sido hechos nefastos como todo lo que había estado sucediendo. Shaka respiró fuerte a pesar del dolor que sentía al inspirar profundamente, necesitaba que su mente se concentrase en pensamientos más positivos y menos en el posible rechazo.

Por otro lado, Saga no tenía alguna duda que su madre llegaría a querer mucho a Shaka y que congeniarían muy bien, después de todo el rubio era la persona que él había escogido para pasar su vida.

Ambas mujeres levantaron la vista al ver llegar a Saga y Shaka, primero fue la sorpresa por ver a un empapado Saga, desconcierto que solo duró unos segundos teniendo en cuenta que estaba reunida toda la familia, con Kanon y Milo sueltos por ahí se podía esperar cualquier cosa, después toda la atención recayó en el accidentado Shaka, la mirada de Cyrene la abuela de Saga fue la más aguda de ambas, Saga se esperaba aquello de su abuela, siempre midiendo a cada persona que se involucrara con su familia. Y su madre, bueno ella estaba enterada de todo. Sabía cada detalle de su conflicto con Shaka y cada error que había cometido. Cuando le hubo comentado la situación, esta le brindó una conciliadora sonrisa y una mirada de apoyo, después de todo lo sucedido aquella calidez materna era lo que tanto necesitaba.

Shaka estaba nervioso, la fija mirada de la mayor de las mujeres estaba incomodándole, se sentía expuesto, casi como si estuvieran tasando su valor y sopesando si valía la pena. La mujer terminó por darle una intensa mirada para después desviar su atención hacia Saga, sintió que el gemelo trago, aquello no parecía buen augurio. Entre aquel lapsus de inspección la mujer suspiró, casi como si estuviera resignándose.

—Supongo que todos ustedes ya hicieron su vida —fue lo que soltó la abuela de Saga.

Saga se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Casandra sonrió entendiendo el sentir de su suegra. Los hijos crecían más rápido de lo que las madres quisieran.

—¿Y bien Saga? —apremió su madre.

El gemelo sonrió, sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

—Quería presentarles a Shaka, él es mi pareja —dijo sonrojándose el griego mayor.

Shaka quería hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a salir, y su estado de incapacidad móvil momentánea no ayuda. La madre de Saga se levantó desde donde estaba parada y caminó hacia el rubio, Shaka se quedó callado contemplándola, le pareció una mujer calma y hermosa. Al menos esa fue su primera impresión, pero…

—Mamá no intimides a Shaka —habló Saga repentinamente viendo el intercambio de mirada de ambos.

Casandra inmediatamente volteó para contestarle a su hijo.

—No te metas Saga, no estoy intimidándole, solo quiero hablarle.

Shaka parpadeó por el repentino cambio de humor de la mujer, ahora entendía de donde Saga sacaba su carácter.

—No me he presentado adecuadamente —dijo el rubio tratando de mantener la compostura, y no perder los estribos—. Como Saga dijo mi nombre es Shaka y bueno…creo que estamos juntos.

—¿Crees? —Casandra enarcó una ceja mirando a su hijo.

—Bueno… —Shaka intentó contestar, pero Saga habló en su nombre.

—No empieces madre, te conté que está pasando y…

—Aún no le aclaras tu situación —dijo severa la mujer—, a nadie le gusta esperar con dudas hijo, me sorprende que te aguante de esa manera, debe tener mucha paciencia para soportarte.

Shaka solo miraba la interacción entre madre e hijo. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar ante este tipo de escena?

Fue Saga quien acabó cediendo.

—Tienes razón —exclamó Saga, seguidamente se giró hacia Shaka y lo vio directo a los ojos—. Lo siento Shaka, por no haber sido más claro con lo que sentía y con nuestra relación. Casandra sonrió satisfecha por la acción de su hijo.

—Bien, con eso es suficiente se acercó a Shaka y con cuidado lo instó a sentarse con ella y la abuela de Saga—. En tu estado querido debes estarte cansando de pie, ven con nosotras y deja al energúmeno de mi hijo, en serio que esos dos gemelos son un verdadero desastre cuando se trata de relaciones personales.

Shaka decidió dejarse hacer, era eso o intentar entender, y tomando su experiencia con Saga como referencia la primera opción era la mejor.

Tanto su madre como su abuela se presentaron con una sonrisa, los nervios que Shaka había sentido en un principio se estaban desvaneciendo, la familia de Saga era muy curiosa, pero eran muy unidos, y el amor que había entre todos los miembros era obvio para él.

También pudo conocer al resto de la familia del griego entre ciertas bromas e insinuaciones, pudo percibir que el primo de Saga era idéntico a su tío en muchas facetas, y que eran sus parejas quienes siempre colocaban una gota de control en su infantil comportamiento, como él solía hacerlo con el gemelo mayor. Sonrió ante las palabras que le había dicho su suegra **_"Eres el sostén perfecto para Saga, solo tu logras poder domarlo"_** ; él no lo consideraba de esa manera, pero la calidez y el entusiasmo que le produjo la aceptación de la familia del griego le hizo sentir un anhelo que hacía años no experimentaba, esa necesidad de convivir como una familia, y gracias a Saga ahora tenía eso y mucho más. Cada persona que había conocido aquel día se convertiría en alguien importante en su vida, los tranquilos jóvenes de Camus y Mu, los extrovertidos y descarados del hermano de Saga y su primo, el bromista de su tío, y su tía que lograba siempre calmarlo, y que no decir de la madre de Saga que era tan parecida a él. Y la abuela del gemelo mayor que actuaba como pilar en la familia, todo le recordaba a los sueños que alguna vez tuvo y hoy volvían con fuerza, pero no se sentía melancólico, sino con la certeza de que había encontrado su lugar a pesar de su orgullo y la renuencia de seguir su camino junto a Saga, a través de un amor que nació de ambos y que quizás no se expresó en las mejores condiciones, pero que al final acabó triunfando para darles el derecho de poder amarse libremente.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
